My Enemy, My Brother
by Elaine Weasley
Summary: When Fred Weasley is caught while trying to help when Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley, he is brought back to Malfoy Manor. What happens when he draws the attention of Draco Malfoy, who has the looming task to kill Dumbledore? No Slash. Eventual DracoXGinny. Set after OOTP. Will go thru DH. Reposted here from BlueLil's account.
1. Chapter 1

**Reposed October 10th, 2014. Moved here from BlueLil's account. **

** A/N: Hello everyone! I am a new author on F. F. Net and hope you all tell me what you think! I have read tons of fanfiction, and now hope to entertain you with some of my own. I will start with a h.p. fanfic. I may have a sporadic posting schedule, but this story will be finished. I hate reading unfinished stories and I don't plan on making any.**  
><strong> This story is not slash. I will not write it, so don't look for it here.<strong>  
><strong> Special thanks to BlueLil who is helping me post this.<strong>  
><strong> A special shout out to Crystal di Angelo. Hi! hope you enjoy!<strong>  
><strong> Disclaimer: I don't own it, J.K.R. and Warner Brothers do.<strong>

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. One Good Day Gone Bad<br>Fred Weasley was really enjoying his day. So far, he had invented a new firework, blown up a cauldron with it, and started to organize his and George's new shop. He couldn't wait until opening day! They planned on opening the first week of August when the younger witches and wizards would be shopping for their new school supplies. He tried to imagine how many Skiving Snackboxes they would be able to sell…  
>Fred was currently walking down Diagon Alley. Angelina Johnson had stopped by, and Fred had opted to take a short walk while his brother and his brother's girlfriend had some "alone time". He grinned as he thought of how much of a lovesick puppy George acted like whenever she was around.<br>Every once in a while, Fred would call out a greeting to another witch or wizard-regardless if he knew them or not. He was feeling extremely friendly.  
>As if to further his good mood, the sun actually took a moment to shine through the ever presnt cloud cover. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his muggle jeans, he started to whistle a merry tune.<br>He was so lost in thought as he walked, thinking about products to sell in the joke shop, that he didn't notice the girl until he almost ran over her.  
>"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, backing up and trying to regain her balance. Fed quickly reached out to steady her.<br>"Oh no, it was entirely my fault. Wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" he questioned.  
>"Quite, though I was sure you were gonna mow right over me!" she said with a giggle.<br>"Mow right over you?" Fred asked, confused.  
>"Silly me, it's a muggle term. It means run over," she explained, tucking some of her long brown hair behind her ear. "I'm a halfblood-Mum is a witch, Dad is a muggle. I hear and use a lot of terms like that that you probably wouldn't commonly hear among wizards. My name is Melody Landis-aren't you one of those twins opening the joke shop?" Fred almost laughed as she stopped to breath.<br>Fred gave an over-exaggerated bow. "Fred Weasley, at your service. My brother George is the older, more resposible twin, but I'm better looking. And yes, we are starting a joke shop-Weasley Wizard Wheezes."  
>Melody giggled, and said "Try saying that five times fast!"<br>Fred tried to, making her laugh outright. He smiled, then said " So what brings such a pretty girl like you to Diagon Alley?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
>"Oh, I have a summer job at Flourish and Blotts," she said, gesturing to the store behind her.<br>"Summer job, so do you still go to school?"  
>"Yes, Hogwarts actually. I am going into my final year."<br>Fred frowned, thinking. "How come I've never noticed you?"  
>Her smile faltered, and she looked at her feet. "Well, maybe 'cause of the year difference, and, well, the fact that I'm a Slytherin?"<br>The last part was said so quietly that Fred wasn't sure she had said it. "A Slytherin? Really?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You're too nice to be a Slytherin."  
>He immediately saw the glint of annoyance in her eyes-pretty blue eyes. He mentally shook himself.<br>"There are nice Slytherins," she defended.  
>"Really?" he said skeptically. " Name one, other than you, obviously."<br>"Well, there's Blaise Zabini."  
>"Wait, isn't that Malfoy's best friend?" he asked, trying to remember the bloke.<br>"Yup, and Draco is rather nice too, once you get past all the pureblood mumbo jumbo his dad pounded into him." Fred nodded, looking off into the distance. He wouldn't go so far as to say Malfoy was nice-he still remembered being banned from Quidditch last year when Malfoy had insulted his family and George and Harry had attacked him. But he had never heard much about Zabini.  
>"Okay, so there is such a thing as nice Slytherins, and I just befriended one. Merlin, but that sounds weird."<br>This time Melody raised her eyebrows. "Did you just call me your friend?"  
>Fred tapped his finger on his chin, adopting a look of deep concentration. "Well, it would seem that way...yes, I suppose I did!" He grinned at her.<br>She sighed in relief. "I was afraid you would hate me as soon as I told you my house."  
>"Don't worry, my brother Ron is the biased one."<br>He smiled, looking off into the distance at the soon-to-be joke shop."Hey, do you want a tour of the shop? My twin and his girlfriend have had enough 'alone time' as far as I'm concerned, and after he meets you and likes you like I do, we can spring the whole 'you're a Slytherin' on him. It's not much in the way of pranks, but he reacts to things like that more than me. And not in a bad way, more in a funny way," he quickly added upon seeing her uncertainty.  
>"Well, I suppose that does sound fun. I'm done here for now, so-"<br>It was at that moment that the sun once more disappeared behind the gray clouds. As if it were a bad omen, a scream tore through the alley, cutting Melody off.  
>Fred whipped around as an explosion boomed behind him. And he saw it, flying through the air. Something black and smoky. He had left school before his siblings, Ron and Ginny, had gone to the Department of Mysteries last month, but he had heard enough to know what was happening here.<br>Death Eater attack.  
>Wand already in hand, hs quickly grabbed Melody's arm and shoved her into Flourish and Blotts. "Stay here!" he shouted, and then quickly ran towards the fray.<br>"Wha-Fred? What are you doing?!" she screamed. He ignored her. Truthfully, he didn't think about it. He just charged. Later, someone would refer to it as his idiotic Gryffindor bravery. He supposed it was.  
>Within seconds, he was locked in a wizard's duel with a Death Eater that had landed in front of him. He had playfully duelled with his twin, and practiced dueling with the other members of the D.A. last year, but he had never had to duel where he could be badly hurt or worse.<br>It was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. He mentally thaked Hermione for convincing Harry to teach defense last year.  
>Catching a glimpse of a Death Eater that looked like the werewolf Greyback, he surprised himself, and disarmed and stunned his opponent with incredible ease. The Death Eater was thrown backward into a store with a loud crash. He heard a shout of anger, but ignored it as he ran after Greyback who had run into Ollivander's wand shop.<br>Ignoring said shout of anger was the second-stupidest thing he had ever done-the first being trying to fly off the Burrow roof when he was three, WITHOUT a broomstick...  
>Without warning, unless you count the ignored angry shout, something hit his back, and pain shot through every fiber of his body. With a cry, he stumbled forward and caught himself on the doorframe of the shop. As he sank to his knees, he caught a glimpse of who he supposed was Ollivander with a black hood over his head, being dragged through his shop. Attemlting to see past the pain, he tried to make his arm move, to make his wand point at the werewolf, but his body simply wouldn't respond.<br>He thought he heard someone screaming his name. He also noticed that someone had walked up behind him, yanking his head back by the hair. He heard the words "Blood traitor" and "make him pay" but they couldn't seem to register. Greback seemed annoyed, but the next thing Fred knew, someone had grabbed his arm in an iron grip, and he felt the familiar squeezing through a small tube sensation of disapperation.  
>His last thought before he passed out was "Mum's gonna kill me."<p>

There ye are! in case you were wondering, I will be following the movies more than the books, but will try to follow details. This will be au, concerning both Fred and Draco, whom you shall get an intro to next time. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is ch. two! Updates may be more frequent for now-we'll see what happens later. Thank you to my two reviewers. Hope you like it!**  
><strong>Again, thanks to BlueLil.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue me. The only thing of value that I own is my kindle, my camera, and my brother's car keys.<strong>

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Two: Draco's Miserable Life<p>

Draco Malfoy hated his life. It was official.  
>The soon -to-be sixteen-year-old stuffed his hands into his pants pockets as he shuffled down one of the many hallways that graced his home. He ignored the voice in his head hat sounded like his father saying, "Malfoy's always remember good posture." He almost snorted out loud. His father would never know. He was currently locked up awaiting trial for being one of the Death Eater's to attack the Department of Mysteries. There was no way he would avoid getting thrown into Azkaban this time around.<br>Draco mentally shook himself, trying to think of something else. But it was not easy to do so. There were so many reminders. His mother's silence. His father's empty study. His Aunt Bellatrix constantly telling him to "grow a backbone" and "do better than your father." And then there was the ever present coming and going Death Eaters. Now that Lucius was gone, they all seemed to think that the Manor was their own private hotel. He wondered who had ever suggested it. Maybe his aunt?  
>Draco snapped out of his reverie when he heard a loud *CRACK!* behind him. Turning, he saw his favorite house elf, Libby.<br>"Yes?" he asked, a little too harshly after having so many negative thoughts.  
>"Mast-t-ter Draco wished-d t-to know when the Death Eat-ters would be back. Libby is here to-to say they are back."<br>Draco tried to wait patiently as Libby stuttered out her statement. She had always had problems with the t sound, and it tended to be annoying. His father would have gotten rid of her years ago because of it, but Draco had pretty much claimed her as his own, and he had left it. Contrary to what most people thought, he was never mean to house elves. He had even been a sort of friend to Dobby until bloody Harry Potter had tricked Lucius into freeing him. It had made Draco extremely lonely.  
>Libby had since been there for him, listening to him whether he wanted to just talk or if he wanted to just yell and scream about whatever problem was currently at hand. Lately it was Death Eater hotel and bloody Potter that he yelled and screamed about.<br>Lately, Libby had started keeping tabs on the Death Eaters for him. Not that he would willingly admit, but Draco was scared to death of them. While they were in his home, he would spend all his time in his rooms unless absolutely necessary. Greyback was the worst one. Draco had been taught to look down on half-breeds, but the way that Greyback looked at him made Draco want to hide under his bed like a two-year-old.  
>And Greyback had been one of the Death Eater's o go to Diagon Alley to kidnap Ollivander.<br>"Thank you Libby. Did they succeed in their task?" he questioned. He almost wished they had, because then Voldemort might get angry enough to crucio them, and as long as it was Greyback, he didn't care.  
>"Yes Mast-ter Draco. They have the prisoners with them now."<br>Draco looked at her sharply. "Prisoners, plural?" He wasn't supposed to know what they were doing-he'd been eavesdropping-but he was sure the mission was to get in, grab Ollivander, and then get out.  
>"Yes."<br>"Where are they now?" asked.  
>"The Drawing Room, Mast-ter," she stuttered her reply.<br>He nodded absentmindedly, thinking about who it could be that was extra. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Libby. Then taking a deep breath, he mad his way to the Drawing Room.

When Fred came to, he was acutely aware of his pounding head. Then he heard voices, arguing. He wanted to tell them to bugger off, but then he suddenly remembered what had happened.  
>Diagon Ally. Melody. And then the attack. And of course his own stupidity.<br>Ignoring the pain in his head, he snapped his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that he laying on a carpeted floor. In a rather large room. And by large, he meant almost-as-big-as-the-Great-Hall-at-Hogwars large.  
>Where in the world was he?<br>He then noticed the people around him. The werewolf Greyback. Bellatrix Lestrange. And a third, whom Fred thought was the one who'd attacked him at Diagon Alley. He tried to focus on their conversation.  
>"-stunned Simon and I didn't have time to go after him. I was angry at the blood-traitor!" his attacker spat out.<br>"If you were angry at him, then why didn't you kill him? The Dark Lord gave you a specific task, and you failed to do just what he wanted!" Bellatrix hissed back.  
>We got the wandmaker-and I wanted to punish the whelp for what he'd done! Killing him was too quick!"<br>Greyback made a noise of annoyance. "You should have just said you wanted to torture someone!"  
>They continued to argue, and Fred was getting more and more of a bad feeling about this. From what he could gather from them, was that Ollivander was supposed to be the only prisoner, as ordered by Voldemort. The only reason that he was still alive and not dead back in the Alley was becuse the Death Eater he'd duelled with and stunned, had been his attacker's brother.<br>And if there was anything he knew about brotherly bonds, it was to NEVER hurt one because the other wouldn't be happy. In this case, the brother was totally insane.  
>They must have realized he was awake, because they stopped talking and looked down at him.<br>"Well, well, awake are we?" Bellatrix sneered down at him.  
>"Well," Fred managed to get out," it's a rather deep subject." It was a lame joke, but Fred wasn't about to let their talk of killing and torture get to him. Or at least he would try not to let it get to him.<br>"So, where's old Moldy-shorts?"  
>It was the wrong thing to say. The next thing he knew, Bellatrix had pointed her wand at him and had yelled "Crucio!"<br>Pain, unbearable pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire. This pain wa nothing compared to whatever curse had been used on him earlier. In the back of his mind he realized he was screaming. How had Harry survived this in his fourth year?  
>After a moment, the curse let up, but it had felt like an eternity to him. His throat felt slightly raw from screaming, and he was trembling uncontrollably.<br>"I've heard all about you Weasley," she spat. "Always joking, you and your twin. Think everything is funny. Well I'll have you know that when we're finished with you, even the thought of laughter will hurt."  
>Despite himself, Fred felt a tremor of fear shoot through him.<br>"Oh, so now you want to keep him," Greyback snorted.  
>"Just remember why!" his attacker snarled.<br>"Well, it's your fault if the Dark Lord is angry, but I suppose he might be useful. The Weasley's are big Dumbledore supporters, and are most likely connected to the Order of the Phoenix. I think the Dark Lord will agree...he might prove to be very useful." She smiled evilly down at him, and he glared back, keeping his mouth shut-for now.  
>"Take him to the other celler!" she shouted, and walked away. Fred tried to figure out what "other celler" was, until he remembered Ollivander's absence. They apparently didn't want them together.<br>Greyack, and his attacker-Fred decided to call him Bad Breath-grabbed an arm each, and hauled Fred to his feet. "Oi, do you happen to know what a toothbrush is?" Bad Breath immediately tightened his gip on his arm.  
>"Shut it, if you know what's good for you." Merlin, but he was going to have a hand shaped bruise on his arm.<br>As they dragged him out of the room-he was rather embaressed to realize he couldn't walk-he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking up toward the second floor balcony, he thought he saw someone for a split second looking down at him. Blue eyes met gray for a moment, then was gone. Then they were going down a hallway, and then down a flight of stairs.  
>"Note to self," he thought,"getting dragged down thirty stone steps is rather painful."<br>A barred door was open, and he was thrown into the room.  
>"Welcome to your new home!" Bad Breath said as he enthuaiastically gestured around the drab surroundings. "I hope you enjoy your stay! We like to be gracious hosts."<br>Bad Breath laughed cruelly, and slammed the dungeon door, leaving Fred to curl into a ball.

Draco had been watching everything. He'd felt physically sick as Weasley's screams tore through the air. He shuddered to think what they had in store for him, and how long he would last. He vaguely wondered which twin it was. He actually had enjoyed the pranks they had always been playing at school, but last year at school, with Umbridge as the D.A D.A. and then eventually headmaster, he had totally loved it. The fireworks display during the O.W.L. exams had been priceless.  
>He must have realized someone was looking at him, because as they dragged him out ot the room, he looked up to the balcony where Draco was hiding, and made eye contact with him. It startled Draco, and he quickly stepped back into the shadows.<br>His dreams were haunted that night with a blue-eyed red head screaming at him to help while his aunt laughed and crucioed him.

**There it is. Sorry if this ch. dragged a bit. I wanted to introduce Libby, and explain a bit about how Draco is feeling. Don't worry-it will hopefully pick up soon. I'll see about getting another ch. up by tomorrow night. I have to go to a wedding tomorrow, so we'll see.**  
><strong>~Elaine Weasley<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll here!**  
><strong>Thank you BlueLil<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!<strong>

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Three: The Worst Birthday Present<p>

Fred sighed as he paced his confines for what seemed to be the millionth time. He was bored. There was only so many pranks and jokes he could come up with without actually pulling any of them. And he would think he'd been forgotten, if it weren't for the nervous house elf that always brought him food. If it could be called. food. It was always the same thing. Bread and water. Thank goodness the bread was decent, but something told him that if he evr got out of here, he would never eat bread again.  
>It had been about a week since he'd been brought here. Wherever here was. He'd settled into a bit of a routine. Wake up, eat boring bread. Ignore water until later-he only got two glasses a day. Pace until he got tired. Take a nap-the floor wasn't that bad. Wake up, drink the water. Sit and dream up new pranks to play or new products to sell. Pace. Drink the second glass of water. Sleep.<br>He wasn't going to die of torture or malnourishment He was going to die of boredom.  
>Then one day, something did happen out of the ordinary, but it only made him curious now.<br>Screaming. Loud, agonized screaming. I only lasted for about a minute, but it made Fred cringe, and wonder what in the world was happening.

Draco unsuccessfully tried to blink back his tears. He WOULD NOT CRY! Malfoy's weren't supposed to. But how could he not?  
>HE had come today. To wish him a "happy birthday".<br>Draco would have snorted if he hadn't been hurting so much.  
>He was sitting on the floor of his bathroom. The tub at his back, and the toilet to his right. He desperately hoped he wouldn't be sick again.<br>He uncurled his legs, and slowly brought his left arm out. He had had it pressed tightly to his chest, and as he released the pressure, he emitted a small whimper of pain.  
>There, black, ugly and writhing, was the Dark Mark.<br>He'd not had much of a choice. Who says no when the most powereful, evil wizard in the world comes to you on your birthday and says they were going to give you the ultimate gift? And that wasn't all.  
>The task. His task. To bring back his family's honor and make up for his father's failure. Again, he almost snorted. What honor had his family ever had? But even if he had been stupid enough to say no, HE had threatened his mother.<br>Draco loved his mother. She might not be the greatest motherly person, but he knew she cared for him, and he for her. There was no way he would ever do anyrhing that would put her in danger.  
>So he, Draco Malfoy, had become the youngest Death Eater in the ranks of Voldemort. And he, Draco Malfoy, had to kill Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive and headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before school let out.<br>If the Dark Lord couldn't do it, then how could he?  
>He didn't notice when Libby came in.<br>"Would Mast-ter like anything for the burn?" she asked. Draco jumped slightly when he noticed her. But yes. Anything to help the burn. Wordlessly, not trusting his own voice, he held his arm out to her.  
>This was another reason why he liked Libby so much. She always knew how to help,and offered to do so without being told.<br>He tried not to wince as she gently smeared some cream on the inflamed red skin and the black tattoo. "Thank you Libby," he sais, truly grateful for her help, as the burning lessened greatly.  
>"Libby is happy t-to serve Mast-ter Draco," she answered, looking at him with great concern.<p>

It was some time later, his arm still aching, that he was once again wandering the halls of the Manor. It was late, perhaps 1:00 in the morning. But he couldn't sleep. Who could in his situation? He was thankful that the Dark Lord had left shortly after his joining the ranks of his Death Eater's. And Greyback was gone as well. There were other ones here, but he wasn't too worried about them. "Bad guys" had to sleep too.  
>It was quite by accident that he found himself in the dungeons. Or as his mother preferred to call it, celler.<br>Realizing that the Weasley twin was down here,he quietly crept forward, wondering what he would see.  
>It was dark, but he lit his wand tip, trying to see in past the bars of the door. One of the perks to living in a wizarding home. If he used magic, the ministry couldn't prove that it was him doing it.<br>He could just make out a figure curled up, back facing him. And the red hair. Definitely a Weasley twin. Sound asleep.  
>Draco didn't know why, but a sudden feeling of dispair washed over him. This time, he didn't hold back the tears. He let them fall. Moving to the wall beside the door,he sank to the ground, hugging his knees, and quietly cried. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the person in the room behind him was indeed awake, and wondering once again what in the world was going on.<p>

**And there is ch. three! Forgive spelling or grammer errors. I typed this on my kindle in the van.**  
><strong>Also, I know Draco's birthday is in June, but for the sake of my story, I put it a month later.<strong>  
><strong>Next ch. Draco and Fred actually talk!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It belongs to someone else  
>My Brother, My Enemy<br>Ch. Four: Which Twin?

Draco didn't know why he was so curious about it, but it was really starting to bug him that he didn't know which twin was currently residing in the cellar. His Malfoy heritage seemed to have a voice of it's own, though, and it kept saying things like,"He's a Weasley. We're mortal enemies." "Filthy blood-traitor!" and "Poorer than dirt!" Draco didn't understand why he cared.  
>It went on for a whole day. Libby must have realized there was something wrong and decided to keep quiet. Draco was constantly pacing in his room, muttering and occasionally kicking or throwing something. At one point he threw an ink well at the wall, and then dumbly stared at the splattered black liquid that was sluggishly dripping down the wall. He said nothing when Libby cleaned it with a wave of her hand, and he continued to pace.<br>It was getting dark when he noticed the house elf turn to leave.  
>"Where are you going?" he asked.<br>Libby jumped slightly when he addressed her."Mist-triss Lest-trange ordered Libby to-to feed the blood-t-trait-tor prisoner. Libby was going t-to gather the plat-te and glass," she finally managed.  
>"Oh," Draco said. He hadn't thought about it, but of course Weasley had to eat. "What's he been eating?" he wondered. He was slighy curious as to whether or not all the Weasleys ate like pigs or if that was just Weasel-bee.<br>"What-t Mist-triss ordered. A slice of bread and t-two glasses of wat-ter."  
>Draco gaped at her. "A day?" he squeeked out.<br>"Yes."  
>Well, if he did eat like his younger brother, then Draco felt really bad for him.<br>Wait, he wasn't supposed to be feeling bad for the git!  
>But for a little over a week, for that to be his diet?<br>Surprising himself, he quickly said,"I'm not hungry this evening. I want you to bring my meal to him."  
>Libby looked about as surprised and shocked as he was feeling. What in Merlin's name was he doing?!<br>Before he could change his mind though, he glared at the elf. "You heard me, now go!" He snapped. And Libby disappeared with a *CRACK!*  
>"Oh bloody hell…" he groaned. "I'm such an idiot."<p>

Fred was just settling down to try to sleep, when he heard the familiar *CRACK!* of apparition. He'd forgotten the house elf came down to take his dishes at about this time of night.  
>He watched her warily scoop up the dishes and then apparate away after a moment. He'd given up trying to speak to her after the first three days. She was apparently not supposed to talk to him.<br>He had just closed his eyes when the house elf came back. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her.  
>"Why'd you come back?" he asked. And then he saw what she had with her.<br>Food. Real food. He could smell it. Fried chicken mashed potatoes, a biscuit with honey, green beans with cheese on it and a glass of milk.  
>It was at that moment Fred realized just how starved he was.<br>"What, why?" he asked, not able to get a full sentence out.  
>The elf didn't respond, just turned on the spot and disappeared, leaving the tray kf food behind.<br>That night, Fred slept better than he had since he'd first been there, his stomach full.

The next day, a few Death Eaters were hanging around, so Draco stayed in his room reading his already well read books again.  
>He'd been arguing with himself still, about the Weasley.<br>It wasn't until later in the day, when Libby came and told him the coast was clear, that he shoved caution aside and made his way downstairs.  
>Weasley was awake this time. He was sitting with his back to the wall, his knees hugged by one arm, the other hidden.<br>He remembered himself being in that same position two nights ago. He shuddered at the memory. And then Weasley realized he was there.  
>He looked really surprised to see him there. Draco wondered why.<br>"Malfoy? What're you doing here? Is Baldy no nose getting so desperate he's recruiting junior Death Eaters now?"  
>Draco flinched a little at that, but he quickly covered it with a sneer. "Why shouldn't I be here? I live here!"<br>He almost laughed at the look that appeared on the ginger's face.  
>"This is your house?"<br>"Watch it, you're drooling all over the place," he snickered.  
>"No, I mean, it's huge! Have you ever tried to play Quidditch in your living room?"<br>The question threw Draco for a moment. " Wha-Quidditch? Oh, you're talking about the Drawing Room." It was the only place he'd been before getting dragged down here. "No, Father would never approve for one thing, but if you want to play Quidditch indoors, I can think of other places to do it." His speech ground to a halt as he realized what he'd said.  
>But Weasley laughed and said, "Really? That would be fun. Do you have a broom I could borrow, or better yet, let me go home and get mine so you won't have to worry about sharing."<br>Draco scoffed. "I'd be mental to fall for that."  
>"Oh, and I was under the impression you were already mental."<br>Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but the twin's vkice stopped him. "Why'd you come down here anyways?"  
>Draco sighed, afraid he was about to make a big fool out of himself.<br>"I, well, Iwaswonderingwhich twin youwere."  
>The older teen blinked at Draco. "Come again?"<br>" I wanted to know which twin you are." Draco gritted his teeth, regretting this conversation immensely.  
>"Well, " he said, "I am Gred. You may have heard of my brother Forge."<br>Draco was about to give a snide remark when something clicked.  
>"You're hurt." he stated. It wasn't a question.<br>Weasley looked at him, incredulous. Then he seemed to recover his composure, and said," Even if I was, why would you care?"  
>Good question.<br>"What happened?"  
>The older bow regarded him warily before saying, "One of the Death Eaters that attacked Diagon Alley, the one who needs a new toothbrush, decided it would be fun to stomp on my arm. I'm afraid it's broken."<br>Deciding he had already gone this far, why not farther, he called," Libby!"  
>She appeared at his side and before she could start stammering questions, he said, "Th prisoner has a broken arm. Heal it."<br>She nodded, and apparated into the cell. The Weasley twin didn't do anything at first, probably not trusting Draco, but when Libby held out her hands, he slowly held his arm out to her. Without uttering a word, she waved her hand and Draco winced when he heard a loud crack as the bone knitted and set. Weasley had let out an "OUCH!" but as Libby backed away, he tested his arm, bending it and moving it around, he seemed satisfied with the results.  
>"You can go back to what you were doing Libby. Thank you."<br>Libby nodded, and apparated away. Draco looked back at Weasley who was gazing at him with a strange look on his face.  
>Draco almost left again, when he heard him say, "Fred. My name is Fred." Draco nodded, and he quickly asked, "What day is it?"<br>"August third," he said. "Why?"  
>"George and I were gonna open our joke shop this week. Y'know, for all the students shopping for school. I wondered if he was still gonna do it, without me and all."<br>Draco hesitated a minute, then replied, "I have to go to the Alley tomorrow, and I can check if you like." The moment the words left his mouthe, he wanted to bang his head up against the wall. Why did he keep doing that?  
>"Would you? Well, thanks Malfoy," Fred said grinning. Draco was taken aback. He never would have thought that a Weasley would actually thank him for anything. Nodding once more, he quickly turned and left, not trusting himself to talk anymore.<br>If anyone found out he'd been friendly with Fred Weasley, he'd be in huge trouble.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This may be the last update for about a week, just so you know...thank you to those who followed or favorited, but reviews are cool too;-)**

**Thank you BlueLil for helping!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I wish I owned fred...he wouldn't have died if I did.<strong>

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Five: Visit to Diagon Alley<p>

When Malfoy left, Fred was still feeling rather shocked. He looked down at his arm again, and continued to flex it, as if to make sure that it hadn't just been a trick. He stared at the barred door, thinking. Maybe Melody was right. Could Slytherins be nice? Obviously. Could Draco Malfoy? It seemed that way. But there had to be an ulterior motive for healing his arm.  
>Right?<br>He was just trying to make Fred think he was his friend, and then get information from him about the Order.  
>Yeah, that had to be th reason behind it.<br>Fred winced, still feeling rather sore. Something Malfoy failed to notice. That insane Death Eater...  
>His attacker-whose name he still hadn't heard-had seemed to finally remember him. He'd come into the cell, and started to make big long stupid speeches about how "great the Dark Lord" was, and how "blood traitors, mudbloods, and filthy muggles" would either "change their ways" or suffer "horrible deaths". Fred had tried to insert insults and witty remarks, but the guy didn't even stop to breath, it seemed.<br>And then he'd turned his wand on Fred. Having felt the cruciatus curse from the second most versed in it, he could tell that it wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
>But that didn't mean it didn't bloody hurt.<br>Fred had made up his mind though, not to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He'd almost bitten clean through his lip trying to accomplish this, and had mostly succeeded. The only sound he'd made was a quick yell at the beginning, in his surprise at the blinding pain. And of course that's what earned him the broken arm. Bad Breath had been upset that he had kept quiet. Thus he stomped on his arm. Fred had yelped at that, which had seemed to satisfy the Death Eater for now. He couldn't help but wonder what might happen next, and if he would live to survive it, or die from it, or miraculously escape it. Or maybe someone would rescue him. How he wished he could see George again.  
>Fred closed his eyes, and despite his wariness of the whole "Malfoy being nice" thing, he truly hoped that Malfoy would actually tell him something about his twin and their business.<p>

The next day found Draco dragging his feet as he walked through Diagon Alley, buying the things he needed for school. He usually enjoyed the trip, but he had to get things done quickly, so he could make a special trip. That, and the fact that most of the shops he would actually like to visit, were shut down. It was probably a result of the attack a while ago.  
>Draco was surprised when he finished his shopping early. His mother wasn't to meet him for at a half hour yet. He looked around, wondering what he could do to spend he extra time.<br>A store on the corner that he hadn't paid much attention to at first, caught his eye. He then remembered what he'd told Fred the day before.  
>Sighing, wondering if he needed to be admitted to the mental ward at St. Mungo's, he mad his way into the newly opened Weasley Wizard Wheezes.<br>The place was packed!  
>It was noisy, colorful, loud and chaotic all at once. He had to duck soon after entering the place when, well something, flew over his head.<br>He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and began to browse. He made a face when he noticed a group of girls hovering around a display of love potions. Gross. He'd have to watch it this year. He could just imagine Pansy trying to slip him one.  
>He thought the hats that make your head invisible were neat. He wondered if they could be improved to include the whole body. That would be really helpful, and then someone other than Potter would hve the ability to sneak around without being seen.<br>It was the display of odd looking rocks that caught his eye. Picking one up, he examined it, trying to figure out it's purpose.  
>"Inatant darkness powder," a voice said behind him, and he jumped. Turning, he smirked at the girl standing there.<br>"Hello Landis," he drawled, back in the "superior Malfoy" mode.  
>"It's nice to see you again Draco. How's your summer been?" she asked, seeming eager to get him to talk. He wanted to tell her everything at that moment. Even though they hadn't been friends really, he still felt as though he could tell her everything at that moment.<br>And then he remembered his mother, and the Dark Lord's promise of her death if he failed, and the words died in his throat. Instead, he asked what she was doing there.  
>"Oh, well, I offered to help out with th opening week, since we knew would be busy. I mean, they do need it, since the other, other twin is, gone?"<br>Daco suddenly felt rather guilty. Here he was, standing in the Weasly twin's shop, looking at merchandise, when one of said twins was rotting away in his home's dungeons. And he wasn't saying anything about this twin's whereabouts.  
>"Draco?" Melody asked.<br>Feeling like the air was too close all of a sudden, he stuttered out, "I have to g-go. My m-mum is meeting me soon. " And with that, he quicy exited the shop, leaving a confused Melody standing there ooenmouthed.

Melody frowned as she walked back to the back room. What had been up with Draco? First of all, he was incredibly pale, as though he hadn't been out of his house all summer. She pitied him if he ever got sunburned. Plus, he had acted almost panicked after she had mentioned Fred. Why would that bother him so much then?  
>Melody stopped abruptly, upon hearing a noise she desperately wished she could take away. She moved forward, intent on at least trying to help, when she heard a soothing voice, and she realized she wouldn't be needed. Feeling incredibly sad, she grabbed what she had come for, and left, knowing that George Weasley was in good hands with Angelina. She could at least help stop his crying, but Melody knew that George wouldn't be the same again without being with his twin once more.<br>"Oh, Fred," she whispered as an image of his collapsed form by the wandshop filled her head. "Please be okay. Your family needs you. Especially your twin."  
>Blinking back her tears, she put on a fake smile and walked back into the store.<p>

**So, I thought you might like to see a bit of how some others are handling fred's kidnapping. Poor George. Also, just in case you're wondering, Lucius's trial is already been and gone, during the week Fred was ignored. It isn't essential to my story, so I kinda forgot it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! …even if it just says "good" or "bad". I'd like to hear what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

My Enemy, My Brother

Ch. Six: Conversations and Interrogation

It was dark out, but Fred still paced, wondering and waiting. Malfoy was surely home by now! Had he gone to investigate like he had said, or was it just an empty promise?

_It was never a promise in the first place, _He chastised himself.

He had almsot given up, when he heard the telltale footsteps coming down the stairs towards his cell. Turning quickly, he spotted the blond boy shuffling his way toward the door. He didn't look very happy, and Fred wondered what had caused his bad mood.

"Well, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me," he said, walking toward the barred door, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I wish," Malfoy mumbled. Fred almost didn't hear him, and wondered what he'd meant by it.

"So...?" Fred questioned, looking at Malfoy eagerly.

Malfoy sighed, and Fred was suddenly struck by how tired the younger boy looked._ The longer I observe him, the more questions I get._

"I saw your shop. It was open."

Fred wasn't sure how to feel. He was happy that the shop had had it's grand opening, that George hadn't halted it because of him, but he was also upset that he couldn't have been there to see it happen. But Malfoy hadn't answered the biggest question.

"What about George, my twin?"

Malfoy looked a little guilty, and Fred felt a surge of disappointment, as if he could tell what was coming. "Well, I didn't stay that long, but I didn't see him. He must've been in the back."

The disappointed feeling seemed to turn into a feeling of dispair. He'd wanted news of his twin so badly! He had never been away from him this long before, and it felt so wrong. Nevertheless, he tried to put a smile on his face, and he said, "Thanks anyways, Malfoy." He turned away from the door, but the Slytherin's voice stopped him.

"I didn't know you knew Melody Landis."

For a moment Fred was confused, and then he remembered. "Oh, well, I don't know her really. I just met her in the Alley the day, well, that I got brought here." Fred noticed the contemplating look on Malfoy's face, and asked,"Why?"

"Seems she was helping at your shop. I talked to her momentarily while I was there."

"Was she now? That goes to prove then, that Slytherins can be nice." At this, Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, some Slytherins. I still have to see about you," Fred said, wiggling his own eyebrows. This earned rolled eyes and a scoff from the other boy.

"Who said I'm not nice? What am I being now?"

Fred pretended to contemplate. Then he finally said," Tolerable."

More rolled eyes, and he turned to leave. But Fred called after him, saying, "I might change my mind, if you can smuggle me a nice juicy apple..."

"In your dreams, Weasley," Malfoy shot back over his shoulder.

"Ah, and what beautifully tasty ones they'll be."

_It was worth a try. Besides, who else here would give me all that food the other night? Was the house elf acting independently? It wouldn't be the first time._

"So, Weasley, are you ready to answer some questions?" Bellatrix asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Good morning to you too," Fred drawled, blinking in the early morning light that illuminated the cell.

"Still have such a quick and witty tongue. Maybe I should cut it out?"

Fred suppressed a shudder, but she unfortunately noticed. "Oh, don't worry, I won't do that yet. I want you to talk, see, so as long as I think you have information I want, you get to keep it. If you don't say anything anyways, then both ways it's just a matter of waiting." Her high-pitched cackle echoed around the large room.

Fred took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he knew would eventually happen.

"Now, tell me where the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is."

Now that was something he knew, but wouldn't be able to say anyways. He kept his mouth shut, and was promptly crucioed.

"I'll ask you again!" she snarled, as Fred was breathing heavily at her feet. She hadn't kept the curse on him long, but he was still proud of the fact that he'd not made a noise.

"Where is the order located!"

Later that evening, Draco made his way back to the cell. He told himself it was just because he was terribly bored, that visiting Weasley was just something to do out of the monotony of the day. But a little voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. He quickly squashed said voice, though, and put on his trademark sneer. Which instantly vanished as he saw the boy.

He was laying sprawled out on the floor, motionless, a pained grimace on his face. His eyes were shut, and Draco wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

"Weasley!" he demanded. Nothing. "Wake up!" Still nothing. He was about to call Libby, when he remembered that his mother had asked her to do some garden work earlier, and he didn't want his mother suspicious of why he would call her away all of a sudden.

Pausing for only a minute, he quickly unlocked the barred door, ignoring the now shouting voice in his head that said he was being stupid. In three quick strides, he found himself standing next to the older boy, and he knelt down. He then noticed something that he'd failed to see from the other side of the room. Every few seconds, a tremor would rock Fred's whole form. That's when he realized what had happened.

Cruciatus.

For a moment, Draco was afraid that it had been done too long, that the twin would be mad like the Longbottoms. But then his reasonable side said that his aunt, which he was certain this was her doing, would know better, because he was valuable, and only if he was sane.

Right?

Raising his wand, Draco muttered,"Rennervate," and hoped that it would wake the older boy up.

It did. Fred Weasley came too with a gasp, and his face screwed up in even more pain. His eyelids fluttered open, and he looked confused for a moment. Then he looked downright shocked. Draco realised it was because of him, but for some reason, he couldn't care less that he was kneeling on the dirty cellar floor, over a Weasley, looking as though he was concerned.

_No, NOT concerned! _His Malfoy side said.

_Then why else are you here?_ The logical and annoying voice countered.

Draco desperately hoped his aunt wouldn't come in.

"Malfoy?" Fred asked, his voice hoarse. Draco quickly stood up.

"Just making sure you were still alive." he said quickly in clipped tones. He didn't want the Weasley knowing about his inner battle.

"Oh, Merlin." Fred groaned. "And I thought my aunt was bad."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but Fred was continuing.

"Aunt Mauriel. Stuck up. Makes me think of Percy. George and I got into trouble one Christmas when we set off dung bombs under her chair. She's never visited for Christmas since."

Draco was beginning to think that maybe he HAD gone a little mad from the curse.

"I can't do anything for the afteraffects of the curse. There's a potion that's supposed to help, but I don't have any, and I don't want any suspicion on me for anything."

"'Kay. Thanks for checking on me though." Draco shook his head, seriously doubting the twins mental state. He then turned, and without another word, left the cell.

Fred was sore all over. He felt as though he'd been beaten by a thousand bludgers, and then dipped in a pot of boiling oil. Or, at least that's what he figured he'd compare it to. He'd been hit by bludgers before, but never dipped in boiling oil. Bellatrix hadn't been very happy with his silence, and had finally resorted to not lifting the curse. Somewhere in his pain filled thoughts, he was worried about losing it, but due to the exhauseted state his body was already in, he quickly succumbed to the darkness.

When he woke up, he was really shocked to see Malfoy of all people hovering over him. This boy was just plain complicated!

It wasn't until Malfoy left, though, that he noticed he'd left something behind.

Fred stared at the dark red apple in disbelief.

_Draco Malfoy, who are you really?_

**A/N: So I actually typed this out on a computer for once, so I had italics I could use for their actual thoughts. Something I can't do with my kindle. **

**Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! I'd like to know how I'm doing!**

**Pretty please with sugar and strawberries on top? ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi All! So, this chapter is kind've a transition chapter, and it doesn't have a whole lot happening, but I hope you like it anyway. **  
><strong>I've not done this yet, so I will now while I have the time. Thank you to the followers, bartovap, LordOfTheFabulousness, Daisylovesu, RoboticWorm, baao, cuddlebear992, and kisshufan4ever. And those who favorited, Charlie-Rose94, and Johan Kira Expelliarmus. <strong>  
><strong>To my first Guest reviewer Sams: I will try to update as fast as I can! I'm glad you like it! And right now Fred and Draco are having a contest to see who can be my favorite character! If you look at my account, under Elaine Weasley, I have a few stories with Fred and George that I favorited that you might like. And yeah, I really want to make Fred more than a super-prankster. It is a little hard to keep him in character and show that other side, but I do my best!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I really don't own it. Really, I don't!**

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Eight: Saying Farewell and Wishing Welfare<p>

The next few weeks went by slowly for Fred. He eventually got over the pain that the cruciatus curse had left him with, but he was constantly hungry with his still limited diet. The Death Eaters had forgotten him again, but Malfoy hadn't. The blond boy came down at least once a day, and since that first apple, he'd continued sneaking him some extra food. When Fred had shown his surprise at this, Malfoy had simply said something about Weasley appetites and knowing he could probably use the extra food. Fred eventually figured out he was referring to Ron.  
>Fred was grateful for the visits. He wasn't sure what he liked more. The break from the monotony to talk to someone, or the fact that he brought food. He really couldn't decide.<br>One time, Malfoy had brought down a few acid pops, and Fred had politely refused. When asked why, his response was, "I fed an acid pop to Ron when he was little, and ended up burning a hole through his tongue. Mum really let me have it. I don't think my behind will ever be the same. So, that particular candy brings back bad memories."  
>Malfoy had laughed and asked for more funny stories. Fred didn't think it wasn't that funny, at least not for him, but he related the story of how Ron had gotten his fear of spiders.<br>"He'd broken my broom. So I got angry and retaliated. He was holding a teddy bear, and I used accidental magic and made it turn into a teddy bear sized spider, that wriggled and everything. Again, I had to face my mother's wrath, and I suppose I do feel kinda bad for scarring Ron for life, but when I think back, it is kinda funny."  
>Upon seeing the look on Malfoy's face, Fred had immediately threatened him not to say anything to Ron about it.<br>"Of course not. If I did, then he'd wonder where I had heard it, and I really can't go around telling the world about how Death Eaters have you locked up in my basement."  
>Oh.<br>"Well," he ventured, "you could tell them about me, and do the right thing." Fred couldn't help feel a little hope that maybe Malfoy would do that.  
>"I can't. My mum is here all by herself. If anyone knew I'd betrayed them, then she would pay."<br>Fred felt sorry for him, but immediately tried to convince him otherwise.  
>"The Order could get her to safety. You wouldn't have to worry about her, and you could go into hiding too. You'd be safe."<br>Malfoy had sneered then. "And what if I don't want to help the Order. What if I'm perfectly fine with the Death Eaters and how you're a prisoner here. I could care less."  
>Fred raised his eyebrows. "Well, if you could 'care less', then why do you keep coming down here?"<br>Malfoy had no answer for that.

Draco took a deep breath, as he looked over his school things one last time. He didn't think he was missing anything, but it didn't hurt to be sure. He tried to forget about the...Highly illegal...objects hidden at the bottom of his trunk. A shiver ran down his spine, as he thought about what he'd have to use them for.  
>Could he really do it? Could he possibly manage to kill Dumbledore?<br>Draco shook himself. He Would do it. He would make his family proud. Save his mother, and get the approval from his father he always craved.  
>Right?<p>

He made his way down to the cellar one last time, the night before he had to go.  
>"Malfoy," Fred acknowledged as Draco became visible by the door.<br>"I'm leaving for school tomorrow."  
>"Oh. And here I was enjoying your visits." Fred mocked pouted.<br>Draco smirked. "You mean you'll miss me?"  
>Fred stopped midstride from where he'd been pacing. "Oh, well, you bring food. I'll miss that."<br>Draco's smirk got bigger. Was it possible that the Weasley twin could actually miss him?  
>"Well, since it's the last night, here. Enjoy it."<br>Draco reached through the bars and tossed another apple to him. Fred caught it expertly.  
>"So..." Fred said.<br>"Yeah." Draco answered.  
>"Bye, I guess. Have fun." Draco inwardly cringed, thinking about just how much fun killing Dumbledore could be. Not.<br>"Yeah." Draco said again. "Um, I don't know what they have planned for you. But try not to be an idiot. I'd hate for them to kill you and have you come back to haunt me."  
>Fred snorted. "I wonder if it would be possible to be a poltergeist like Peeves, and come back to play non-stop pranks on you."<br>Draco over-exaggerated a shudder. "I wouldn't exactly like that. So no, please try to be nice to Aunt Bellatrix and Pravus."  
>"Pravus?"<br>"You know, the other Death Eater. The one that broke your arm?"  
>Fred's confused expression morphed into an understanding one. "Oh, that's what Bad Breath's name is!"<br>Draco shook his head.  
>"Only you, Weasley, only you."<p>

**Ta da! That actually turned out better than I had hoped. Oh, and really, I couldn't figure out what to call Pravus. So constantly calling him "Bad Breath" was really because I couldn't think of a name! So thank you BlueLil for the idea, and also for posting this. I don't know if I'll get another update by tomorrow, but I'll try!**

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! I am so sorry for taking longer than I wanted to update! But I do have a good excuse! My mom had a tooth pulled on Friday, and she's been really misarable. Thus I took over a few things she would've done, and I ran a bunch of errands on Sat. plus I also weeded our jungle, er, garden as well. This morning we all went to church, and then my dad really surprised me when he announced that he was going to stay for the special afternoon service. He handed ME the keys, told me to take everyone home, (my mom was really not feeling good) and then come back and get him. I was really flattered. I have only had my license for a little over a year and I have only driven on the freeway with one of my parents present. He also passed my older brother up for "taxi service". So, I drove a half hour home, then I turned right around and went back. And then came home again. I spent two or more hours in the van today! So, yeah...**

**I know you didn't come here to listen to me babble, so I'll get on with it. This ch. will be in Ginny's pov. I wasn't planning on doing her for a while, but the inspiration for it actually came to me when I was weeding yesterday...I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I have to tell you the truth...I really do own it. NOT!**

My Enemy, My Brother.  
>Ch. Eight: Coping<p>

Ginny Weasley took a deep breath, brushing a few strands of her red hair away from her face. She walked forward slowly, pushing her cart befor her towards the train. Noise of children saying their farewells to parents and vice versa as well as the general clatter assaulted her. She felt rather high strung, and wished it would be more quiet. Too much chaos!  
>"Here, let me take that."<br>Ginny turned and smiled her thanks to Harry as he moved to load their things onto the train. Normally she would get flustered and tongue-tied around him-she'd had a crush on him for forever, but ever since Fred had disappeared, things like romance just didn't seem to matter. She felt bad for Dean Thomas. He'd been so nice when they had gotten together during the summer for their first official date, and she had pretty much broken it off before it had started. Dating was what happy people did.  
>Ginny couldn't be happy.<br>She forced herself to turn around to look at the rest of her family. Her mum and dad were talking to Ron, and Bill, who had been spending more and more time with them lately, was standing a bit behind them. But what stood out to her more was George. Just George.  
>No Fred.<br>It was so WRONG!  
>Her older brother had changed drastically in the month his twin had been missing. He had always been the quieter, more sensible of the two, but this was depressing. He barely talked, never joked, he had shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. In all, her brother looked lost.<br>As their eyes met, she had a surge of emotion shoot through her, and the next thing she knew, she had thrown her arms around him and was hugging him for all she was worth. He immediately reciprocated, and buried his face in her hair.  
>"It'll be okay Georgie," she whispered.<br>"He isn't dead. I'd know. But what if he does die? What do I do Gin?"  
>Ginny felt tears sting her eyes. George sounded so broken.<br>"All you can do is hope and pray for the best. And this is Fred we're talking about. If there's anything we know, is that he'll give the Death Eaters a hard time."  
>George let out a half sob half laugh. "That's what I'm afraid of."<br>They were inturrupted when the conductor called the all aboard, and she quickly gave George one more squeeze and then turned to say her goodbyes to her parents.  
>And then she and Ron rushed to the train. She wasn't paying much attention, and felt a little dazed. At one point she realized she must have talked to Luna, because she was holding a Quibbler magazine in her hands.<br>And then she ran into someone. One moment she was walking, and the next she was sprawled out on the floor of the hallway.  
>"Wha-oh, I'm sorry."<br>Ginny felt strong hands grab her and lift her back to her feet.  
>Ginny gaped, open-mouthed at the person in front of her.<br>"Malfoy?!"  
>"Wasn't looking where I was going," he said, and then kept walking. Ginny was still staring at his retreating figure when she heard Hermione's voice behind her.<br>"Hey, Ginny, do you want to sit with us? Ginny? Gin!"  
>She jumled and turned around to see Hermione leaning out of a compartment behind her. She was giving Ginny a strange look.<br>"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'll sit with you."  
>As she sat in the compartment only listening to the Golden Trio's conversation half-heartedly, thinking about the blond boy she'd run into.<br>Malfoy's hated Weasleys.  
>Draco Malfoy had been a prat to her since day one.<br>He never would voluntarily touch a Weasley, unless it was to punch them maybe.  
>She had never heard Malfoy apologise to anyone before.<br>So why had Draco Malfoy of all people, apologised to her, Ginny Weasley, after bumping into him, and him walk away like nothing happened and not throwing a single taunt or insult her way?  
>She blinked and shook her head.<br>"Don't read into it so much," she berated herself.  
>Another shake of her head, and she turned to the window, watching the scenery go by.<br>"Please be all right Freddie," she thought. "Don't you dare die."

**Liked it? Hated it? please let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So much for daily updating...I would have had this up yesterday, but i accidentally deleted it…:-( Hopefully this ch. is good enough that you don't mind the wait too much. This is my favorite so far.**  
><strong>Sams: I'm glad you still like the story! As far as the GinnyDraco romance, I always liked stories with it in there, but for my fic the main focus will be Draco and Fred's friendship. So though there will be romance, it won't be in abundance!**  
><strong>Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, followed or favorited. I love you! And thanks again BlueLil!<strong>

**Discclaimer: *Points at you and laughs* You're funny.**

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Nine: Draco's Confession<p>

Draco was eating in the Great Hall when the owl arrived. He immediately recognized it as one of his family's. Wondering what gossip his mother was writing to him about this time, he picked the envalope, and froze.  
>The handwriting belonged to his aunt.<br>He swallowed the mouthful of food, almost gagging as he suddenly felt physically sick. He'd been trying to avoid thinking about his task. He knew Bellatrix was trying to orchestrate everything, and he'd neglected to inform her of any of his progress.  
>It was already the second week of October, and he hadn't made much progress at all.<br>He picked the gray envalope up like it would bite him, and then stood. He drew a few looks from his fellow Slytherins but he ignored them and stalked from the room, unaware of the youngest Weaslys gaze following him.

Fred tried desperately to curl into an even tighter ball, trying to draw more warmth to his shivering body. If he was correct in his calculations, he'd been here for ten weeks. Two and a half months that he'd been here. Summer was gone, and the chill of autumn had set in. Which only served to make Fred more miserable than he had been lately.  
>For two weeks straight, he'd had almost daily "interrogations" from Pravus the king of no toothbrush and Bellatrix The Strange. For some reason they didn't ask many questions. But he supposed it was because they didn't like his new names for them.<br>As a particularly violent shiver shook him, he gasped in pain as it aggravated the two ribs he was pretty sure were at least cracked. They were making breathing a little difficult at the moment.  
>Fred tried not to think of how many bruises he had. But he was sure that there was more bruising than regular skin covering his body at the moment. Pravus enjoyed kicking him, and Bellatrix favored the cruciatus curse. He wasn't sure if he got warmer he wooluld quit shaking. Too much time under the curse, and the shaking never seemed to quit.<br>Fred was scared. He had held on for so long, but now he just wanted for something else to happen. Something to take away the cold, the pain, the hunger, and the lonliness.  
>Fred did his best to take a deep breath, and shut his eyes tight, trying to imagine he was home again, and he was in his own bed. If he opened his eyes, he wished he could see George's form in his bed.<br>But it was just wishful thinking.  
>His mournful train of thought was cut of when an agonized scream rent through the silence. Fred froze. It sounded like the scream he had heard so long ago.<br>Only this time it didn't stop.  
>Fred squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the terrible sound out, wishing that whatever was happening, whoever was getting hurt, that it would stop.<br>He didn't know how long he'd listened. But just as quickly as it had started, it stopped.  
>The silence once again filled the air, but to Fred it sounded louder than the screaming.<br>Godric! What in the world had just happened?!  
>Then he heard it. The sound of shuffling feet. Nearing his cell.<br>Fred was pretty sure it wasn't one of the Death Eaters-at least not one of the regular ones. But he feigned sleep anyway, not wanting to deal with any late night torture.  
>The foltsteps halted outside the door. Then after a moment, the door swung open. Fred tensed, his hopes quickly dwindling.<br>But the next thing that haplened shocked him to the core.  
>Sobbing. It was quiet, but whoever had just walked into his cell was crying.<br>Fred finally opened his eyes, and almost had a heart attack.  
>Ot was Draco. Bloody. Malfoy.<br>Crying his eyes out.  
>And Fred realized that this wasn't the first time he had come to his cell and cried.<br>Malfoy looked terrible. His normally gelled hair looked like a rats nest, he was shaking, and even in the dim lighting Fred could make out the tears that streamed down his cheeks and dripped off his chin and onto the floor.  
>"Malfoy?!" Fred finally asked incredulously. The blond boy's bowed head shot up and he looked down at Fred in surprise.<br>Fred wasn't sure why he then did what he did. Maybe it came from being a big brother. Maybe he actually liked Malfoy. Maybe he just couldn't take the pained expression on the boy's face.  
>Ignoring his injuries, Fred got up, and before Malfoy could turn and run which is what he seemed to want to do, Fred grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.<br>Fred wasn't sure who was shocked more. Malfoy had gone rigid in his arms, but when Fred tried to shush him, asking him what was wrong, he actually hugged back.  
>Merlin's beard! If only Ron could seem him now!<br>"Malfoy? Draco, what is it?" Fred asked.  
>Between the sobs, Draco told him.<br>Fred was shocked and horrified.  
>Draco was a Death Eater.<br>Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore.  
>Draco was going to fix the vanishing cabinet and let other Death Eater's into Hogwarts.<br>Draco was scared.  
>Draco had been crucioed by his aunt not ten minutes ago for not working hard enough.<br>Fred now noticed that Draco was shaking quite a bit, actually.  
>Wait.<br>When had Malfoy become Draco?!  
>Trying to control the mixed emotions that ran through him, Fred tried to once again reason with him.<br>"You don't have to do it."  
>"Y-yes I do-o."<br>"Draco!" Fred said, pulling the younger boy back and holding him at arms length. "You have a choice. You just have to put aside your stubborn, idiotic pride and ask for help!"  
>The transformation of emotions on Draco's face was sudden. The old Draco Malfoy was back, and angry at an insult.<br>"How would you know what was best for me? Who do you suggest help me? You? You can't even help yourself!"  
>"Draco-" Fred tried.<br>"Don't you dare call me that you filthy blood traitor!" Draco spat.  
>And then punched Fred in the face.<br>It was so sudden, that both boys were stunned. Fred lay on the floor, looking at Draco with huge eyes, the hurt clearly visible. And Draco stood over him, looking the part of a fish with his mouth wide open in shock.  
>And then he turned on his heel and left.<br>Fred wasn't hurt that bad. At least, not physically.  
>But emotionally was a different story.<br>Fred painfully made his way to the wall, where he sat, curled in on himself. All the dispair that he had felt earlier came crashing down on him, and for the first time since he had been there, he cried.

**So…Draco is on a bit of an emotional roller coaster right now, and Fred suffered the consequences. Poor guys! Review and you get to give them both hugs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for being so patient. I will do what I can to provide you with faster updates until I start school on the 25th...after that I can't guarantee how fast I get these up.**  
><strong>Anyhow, I hope you like this ch. I've been looking forward to this one! This ch. is all Draco with a small splash of Ginny thrown in at the end.<strong>

**Sams: Thank you again for your review! As far as a George pov ch., I had one planned in about four or five ch. I don't know if it will be quite what you were looking for, but I can't tell you more without spoiling it for you…**

**Disclaimer: The only way I would own this is if I were J.K. Rowling. And I guarantee that I am not.**

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Ten: A Cursed Necklace<p>

Draco felt terribly guilty after punching Fred, but his old Malfoy pride would not allow him to go back and apologize for what he'd done. He tried to tell himself that Fred had deserved it, but he kept hearing that small voice that said Fred was right. He had a choice. But it wasn't his pride that was keeping him from asking for help.

He was terrified of what would happen if he did ask for help.

Draco didn't like feeling guilty. He wasn't used to it. But ever since Fred Weasley had come to his home, he had become more and more familiar with the uncomfortable feeling.

He truly wondered if his fear or his guilt would win this battle.

"Draco!"

He jumped. Turning around from where he'd been absent mindedly staring out his window at the falling snow, he saw Blaise standing in the doorway to their dorm. He had an expectant look on his face, and Draco wondered if he had missed something he had said.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked if you were gonna head to Hogsmead with the rest of us. We're about to leave."

Oh. He'd forgotten about it. Glancing briefly at his trunk, he felt a pang of both fear and guilt, and knew why he'd forgotten. He hadn't wanted to remember.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be along shortly."

"It's just as well," Blaise said, smirking slightly. "Pansy wanted you to escort her, and I've seen how clingy she's been lately."

Draco rolled his eyes. Yes, Pansy was being rather insufferable lately. He had actually found a love potion in his drink one day-he was constantly checking ever since he'd seen Pansy drooling over the one Slughorn had shown them.

"Tell her to go with Theo. I'm sure he'd love it," he said, turning his gaze back to the wintery landscape outside.

He waited until Blaise had gone before looking back at his trunk. Dread coated his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he strode to the door, and peeked to see if there was anyone out in the hall. Seeing no one, he turned back to his trunk. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back across the room and knelt down. He quickly opened it up, and with another glance at the door, he started pulling out a few extra bolongings and then found the lever that opened the magically enhanced space at the bottom of the trunk. Without wasting any time, he reached in and pulled out the brown bundle, being carful not to unwrap it. He may not like his aunt, but he knew she had given these instructions for a good reason.

He replaced the rest of the items, and shut the trunk. Then, still holding his package gingerly, he made his way into the bathroom where he locked the door behind him.

After placing his package down on the counter, he looked up into the mirror, seeing the now familiar dark lines under his eyes, the more pronounced paleness of his skin. He didn't recognize himself.

Looking back down at the package, he slowly, carefully, pulled the wrappings aside, and flipped the case open.

The black, rather hideous necklace lay there, looking harmless, if you didn't know where it came from. His aunt had actually gotten it from Borgin and Burkes, and she had explained it in detail, so he knew just how dangerous it really was.

He had spent quite a bit of time trying to figure out how to get the necklace to Dumbledore, and in the end he had decided that the right moment would be when there was a trip to Hogsmead. Less teachers, lots of people to pick from. He was actually quite good at the imperious curse, so he knew that once he found someone to deliver the necklace, they wouldn't have any trouble obeying him and taking the necklace to Dumbledore.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his fast beating heart. Then, he wrapped the necklace back up. He figured he could wear his cloak today instead of his winter coat. That way he could carry the package without it being seen by prying eyes.

Namely one nosy Harry Potter. Draco wasn't an idiot, and he knew full well that Potter had been following him around. Annoying git.

Shaking his head, Draco quickly made his way to his wardrobe where he pulled out his favorite cloak, and pulled it on. All the while trying hard not to think of the fact that he was going out to kill Dumbledore.

Bloody Potter.

Draco had made it to Hogsmead with his package held under his cloak, unnoticed, and had gone into the Three Broomsticks. He had headed to the restrooms, deciding he would wait for someone to come back where he could put the imperious on them. Unfortunately, he had happened to glance around the room and had spotted the Golden Trio sitting with Professor Slughorn. And Potter had seen him, and if looks could kill, both boys would have died on the spot.

He tried to forget about his rivalry with the other boy, and walked down the small hallway outside the two bathrooms. He leaned against the far wall, and closed his eyes, and waited.

He didn't think he'd been there long, when he heard someone in the girls restroom coming out. He already had his wand out, and his arm was stiff with the tension going through it.

The door opened, and a girl came out. Draco recognized her as a Gryffindor chaser. Bell, he remembered. Kaitie Bell.

Once again, Draco found himself shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts. She hadn't seen him. He could do it.

"Don't."

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin, and then realized he was getting paranoid. There was no one else there.

But that didn't mean his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him.

He just wished it wouldn't do it in Fred's voice.

"You have a choice."

Draco blinked, his hand stretched out, his wand pointing at the girl.

He couldn't do it.

He slumped against the wall, his wand almost falling from his limp fingers. He watched detached, as Kaitie went through the door, and back out to the main area. He had failed.

"No you didn't."

Stupid Fred voice.

But then the weight of what he had almost done crashed down on him, and he suddenly felt suffocated. He quickly pushed off the wall, and followed the girl out, ignoring the Golden Trio, and heading once again into the snow.

He didn't know how long he walked, but when he finally became aware of his surroundings again, he realized he was standing in front of the lake. So, he had gone all the way back to Hogwarts grounds.

Oh, what had he almost done?

A strange sense of urgency filled him, and he had the overwhelming urge to get rid of the cursed object he held in his hands. Frantically looking around, he spotted what he was looking for. Grabbing several rocks that were peeking out of the snow, he once again opened the bundle, and placed them inside. He then transfigured some sticks into string, and tied the package securely. He then went to the frozen lake, and walked out to a deeper area. With a muttered spell, the ice cracked, and the dark water could be seen clearly.

Draco took a deep breath, and dropped the necklace in.

He started when he head the crunch of snow behind him. Turning quickly, he saw none other than the Weaselette standing about ten yards from him. She seemed to hesitate a moment, and then asked, " What was that?"

Trying to hide the fact that she'd startled him, he tried to put on a bored look, and said, "Not that it's any of your business, but I had to get rid of something."

She raised her eyebrows, looking like she wanted to question him further, but then said instead, "I hope it makes you fell better."

Draco stared at her. " What?"

She huffed. " You've looked kinda sick lately. Madam Pomfrey would have remedied any sickness pretty quickly, so I figured something was bothering you instead. Whatever you dropped, I hope it makes you feel better."

And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving Draco gaping after her.

But what she had said was true. He felt better than he had in ages.

Without looking back at the hole he'd made in the ice, which was already freezing over again, he turned and walked away, his heart feeling lighter than air.

**Hope you liked! Please review and make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! I started college this last week, and it is the canning season-peaches, pears, and tomatoes-so I've been really busy. But now that I've gotten into a bit of a routine, I'll try to update a little faster. Thanks for staying with me!**

**Thank you BlueLil for continuing to help me out!**

**Disclaimer: I did own it once upon a time, but then I tortured Fred and got it taken away.**

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Eleven: How To Save a Life<p>

Draco was anxious to be home. The thought that he WANTED to go, made him wonder if he was mad. But ever since he had made his choice to do the right thing, he had had the nagging feeling of guilt, for the way he had treated Fred the last time he had seen him. Not only did he want to apologize, but he also wanted to tell Fred about his change of heart, and ask for advice on how to go on. Of course, he had toyed with the idea of telling Dumbledore, but the thought of doing so scared him.

He was way too confused right now.

He had gotten a compartment on the train to himself, surprisingly. At one poing, Pansy had come in and tried to keep him company, but he had told her off and she had stormed away in a huff. It put Draco in a good mood.

He had been staring out the window for hours now, his thoughts churning. He was unaware of how late it had become, and when the train slowed and came to a stop, he jerked himself out of his musings, and quickly stood and grabbed his briefcase. The house elves would get his trunk.

He didn't expect his mother to meet him at the station. She never had. And now, he didn't think she would enjoy being seen in public. True enough, when he stepped onto the platform, he saw no sign of her. Making his way through the crowd of departing students, he went to the back of the station, where his house elf usually waited for him with a portkey. Before he got there though, he heard a voice call out.

"Malfoy!"

He turned, and glance behind him, and felt a jolt of surprise when he noticed that it was the Weaselette that had called.

"What?" he snapped.

She gave him a pointed glare. "I just wanted to say happy holidays."

His face must have registered surprise, because the glare disappeared and she smiled in a yes-I-just-said-that way. Draco stuttered for a moment, and finally nodded at her, saying, "Same to you."

He quickly turned away to hide the heat he felt rising on his face. Why was he embarressed? Mentally shaking himself, he continued walking, but not fast enough to hear the Weasel make some sort of indignant protest at his younger sister. His embarressment quickly faded as a smirk found it's way onto his face. Anything to make Ronald Weasley mad.

"What in the world was that?"

Ginny sighed, and just gave Ron an exasperated look.

"Ginny, why would you wish that stuck up prat happy holidays?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she retorted.

"Because he's Malfoy! He's probably a dirty Death Eater, and, and-"

"Oh, stop it Ronald," Hermione cut in, walking up beside the two. "If you hadn't noticed, Draco hasn't been mean to anyone lately, and if you ask me, he looks like he could use any cheering up he can get. So just leave it."

Ginny gave Hermione a grateful smile. Ron looked affronted, but he kept his mouth shut, choosing to glare instead. Ginny turned back to the direction that Malfoy had headed, her brow creased in thought. She hoped his Christmas and New Year were truly happy.

"Mum! I'm home!"

Normally, Draco wouldn't shout, especially if his father was there, but he was in a really good mood, and his father was gone. So, he shouted.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco actually let himself smile as he made his way to his mother, and gave her a quick hug, surprising her greatly. But she returned it.

"I took the liberty of eating earlier. You can have the house elves bring your food up to your room later."

Draco looked at her in confusion. "Why can't I eat now?"

His mother gave him a pointed look. "I happen to know you have other places you would rather be. I just advise you to go quickly. He isn't doing very well. I'm afraid my sister has not been lenient lately."

Draco gaped at his mother, trying to understand what was going on. Then her words registered.

"You- Fre-wha?" And then, without thinking about what he was doing, he turned, and raced as fast as his legs would carry him, down to the celler where he knew Fred to be.

Narcissa Malfoy watched as her son sped off. She had been reluctant to tell him about the Weasley boy, as he had seemed to be in such a good mood. But she was not stupid. She knew that whatever change had come across her son, it was because of the boy in the basement.

Narcissa closed her eyes and turned away, hoping her son would be in time. What he was doing was dangerous, but she knew it was the right thing to do, and her heart soared with the knowledge that it was the path Draco had chosen.

Draco stared in horror at the sight before him. When his mother's words had finally registered, he had felt panic course through him, but he hadn't expected the scene before him.

There was too much blood. At first, Draco didn't recognize the pathetic figure sprawled out on the ground before him. At first, he wasn't even sure Fred was breathing, but then he made out the faing movement of his chest as he breathed. But just barely.

Snapping out of his stupor, Draco rushed forward and knelt down on the blood stained floor. And froze.

Oh, no. His arm. Draco had to try to not be sick, as he looked at the words carved in it.

Blood Traitor.

Draco clenched his eyes shut. "Libby!" he cried, the panic he was feeling seeping into that one word. Hearing the distinct snap of apparition, he looked up at his house elf, and said in a rush. " I don't know what to do, he's hurt bad. I had you heal his arm that one time, and now it's so much worse. What do I do?" He wasn't sure who he was talking to anymore. "Can you apparate him into my bedroom? No, that might not work. He's too badly injured. Portkey him there. Yes, can you make a portkey? Quickly? If we carry him there, it might hurt him more." Draco was out of breath and feeling more anxious than he had never felt before. He couldn't let Fred die. Not now.

Libby actually kept her mouth shut, no "Yes, Mast-tering" at all. She kept a cool head, and Draco was thankful, because he was feeling anything but prepared to handle this situation at all.

"C'mon, Fred. Don't die now. I need you to survive! I need to apologize, and I was trying to figure out how to help you escape. Please, Fred. Please!"

**Ha Ha! My first cliff hanger. Like it? Sorry it's shorter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I was gonna get this written last night, but I got roped into watching The Lone Ranger with my siblings. I would have much rather preferred to watch some Merlin, but I got out-voted. The Lone Ranger was just plain weird. The best part was humkr from Tonto/Jonny Depp and even then he acted too much like Jack Sparrow. Anyhow, I could have spent my evening differently.**

**I was thrilled with the response I got last chapter;-) With people threatening me bodily harm, and another threatening to die, I figured I'd better hurry up and get this written!**

**Sams: I promise not to kill Fred! So please don't kill me! I love him too much to do that! Oh, and I thought up a part in this ch. that I could give George some screen time like you wanted. There will be more of his pov later, too. **

**R. Peter: I just noticed your review and figured I'd say thanks here. So, Thanks! ;-)And I'll try to make this chapter longer!**

**Thanks to BlueLil.**

**Warning! Some violence and descriptions of injury. Not really graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not feeling really witty right now, so I'll just say it's not mine.**

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Twelve: Worries<p>

It was well past midnight at the Burrow, but George Weasley couldn't sleep. He'd had an uneasy feeling all day that something was terribly wrong. At least, more wrong than it had been.

"Oh, Freddie."

He felt the too familiar tears welling in his eyes as he gazed out the window of his old room. He hadn't wanted to come home for the holidays, but he didn't want to be on his own, either. How could they celebrate Christmas and the New Year when they was just a huge...piece, of George missing. The piece that was his twin.

The tears were flowing freely now, and he could barely see through the watery haze. But gazing at the nearly full moon in the clear sky, George felt some semblance of hope and longing in his chest, that just maybe his brother was looking at the same moon. But that awful feeling that something was wrong made that fleeting hope disappear.

Come home. Please, Fred. Come home.

*Flashback/Dream*

"Poor baby!"

Fred shrank back, trying to avoid whatever new torture Bellatrix had come up with, but it was in vain. A slash of her wand was all it took. A white hot agony flared up his right leg, as blood began to drip from the gash now in it. Though he tried not to make a noise, a whimper still escaped his lips.

Bellatrix's manic laughter echoed around the room. "I know just how to make you really scream."

A kick from Greyback had him laying on his back, gasping for air. His numerous broken ribs protested and made the action unbearable. He felt his face contort in agony, and heard the rest of the Death Eaters laugh.

He barely registered when someone pulled the sleeve of his shirt up his left arm, but when he felt the first cut, he couldn't hold back anymore. Within minutes, his voice was hoarse from screaming and the tears were streaming down his face.

"Please, stop. No more, Please!"

*End Flashback/Dream*

Draco was sitting in a chair beside his bed, his heel tapping the floor in a rapid rhythm. He watched, all nerves, as Libby applied the last bandage to Fred's arm. Draco once again had to keep from being sick when he thought of those words, carves into Fred's arm.

"Libby has done all she can. Libby does not know if what she did was all right-t. But-t she has done her best-t for Mast-tter Draco."

"Thank you, Libby. Please keep an eye out for any of the Death Eaters, especially my aunt. I know they're out now, but just in case."

The small house elf bowed her head, and apparated away, leaving Draco alone with Fred. For the first time since he had seen Fred earlier this evening, or was it last night? he really looked at him. He had lost weight, and his face was a sickly pale gray color. A long cut that looked to be half healed ran from his right ear to the left side of his nose. A bruise that was already tinged green discolored the left side of his chin.

Draco looked lower, and swallowed as he saw the dark bruising around Fred's neck in the shape of hands. And then there were all the injuries under the bandages that were hidden beneath the blankets. He closed his eyes as he remembered the list Libby had given him.

Five broken ribs-one nearly puncturing a lung.

A stab wound to his shoulder.

A broken wrist. Libby had had to re-break it because it had started to heal the wrong way.

Some deep slashes on his lower back and one on his right leg.

And then his arm. Libby said that the knife had been enchanted. It was going to scar.

And then the shaking. It wasn't very pronounced because Fred's weak body could barely come up with the strength to shake, but Draco knew it was because of the Cruciatus curse.

Draco didn't know when he had started to cry, but he was suddenly away of the tears that were dripping onto his clenched fists.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. If I had only listsned to you last time. None of this would have happened if I had just gone to Dumbledore. I'm a coward. Please, please wake up!"

Fred was confused at first. Everywhere hurt. But it was comfortable too.

Hang it all-how could there be both things at once?

But then another sensation hit him. Warmth. Godric, he hadn't felt warm in months.

And then he heard it.

"-ward. Please, please wake up!"

At first, Fred felt panic spread through his body. But then he heard the now familiar sound of crying. Over the last several weeks, he had convinced himself that Draco was just as bad as Ron had always made him out to be. That he was like the other Death Eaters.

But Fred didn't think that Death Eaters would cry over someone like him. A blood traitor. The pain in his arm flared for a moment, and then another realisation hit him.

Bandages. The gasb on his leg, his ribs, his arm…

Fred groaned inwardly. Why was everything so complicated? Or, not complicated. Confused. Both…maybe?

Fred finally decided to open his eyes and see what on earth was going on. The sight that greeted him was very unexpected.

He was laying on the right side of a queen-sized bed, covered in forest green blankets. The soft light of the fireplace spilled out from about ten feet from the foot of the bed. The rest of what he assumed was a large room was bathed in darkness save for the light of the moon out the two windows on the far left wall.

Fred turned his head to the right, where he was greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy. The boy was hunched over, head in his hands, elbows on his knees. His shoulders shook as he quietly sobbed.

Fred had been prepared to be angry at Draco, but seeing him now, he couldn't be.

Taking a deep breath-or at least trying to-Fred finally croaked out, "Draco?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath, as Draco whipped up his head. The tears were still easy to see in the dim lighting, as was the shocked expression on his face.

"Fred?!"

**Another cliffie! But not as suspenseful as the last one...I think that for the next few chapters there will be a number of cliffhangers...Sorry! I will try to update again soon, but it may just be limited to weekends now. But anyhow, Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. We got a bunch of pears in over the weekend that had to be canned, and then I had to take a bunch of photos for a class I had today. So my weekend was really busy…But now I am just sitting here at college waiting for my brothers to get out of their late English class which lasts til eight, so I have two hours to kill! Lucky you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I can assure you that I have never published a book and therefore can't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank You BlueLil!**

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Thirteen: The Deep Breath Before the Plunge<p>

Draco didn't know what to say. I'm sorry? I decided I'm not a Death Eater? Even if he did find out what to say, he didn't think he was physically capable as his mouth had suddenly gone dry. Instead, he just stared at Fred stupidly, the redhead blinking back at him owlishly.

The akward and tense silence was broken when Fred's hoarse voice finally managed to say, "Did you just call yourself a coward?"

Draco stuttered for a moment,wondering why, of all things, he brought that up. "Yeah?" he finally squeeked out.

Fred's gaze roved around the dimly lot room. He looked a little comical with one eyebrow up in speculation.

"Answer me 'yes' or 'no'," he said. "I'm not in the cellar any more."

"Yes. Er, no?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Is this your room? More specifically, your bed?"

Draco coughed. "Yes?"

Fred smirked. "I'm flattered Draco, but I only like girls."

Draco glared at him, but kept his mouth. Fred continued.

"You brought me up here?"

"Libby helped."

"That's not a yes or no. Anyways, can I assume no one else knows aboit this other than Libby?"

Draco hesitated. "My mother probably knows." Seeing Fred's suddenly fearful expression, he hurriedly explained. "She was the one who pointed out that you were hurt. She won't tell on us."

"That was definitely NOT a yes or no anwser. But my point is, you did all that, and at risk to yourself. You are definitely NOT a coward."

"Okay," Draco said. He continued to just sit there, unsure of what to do next.

"So," Fred started. " Can I assume that this means you're gonna help me escape?" Fred's eyes were alight with hope.

"Well, uh, something like that. I don't know how exactly how we'll get out yet, with the wards up and all, but I can hide you in here until I figure something out."

"Okay." Draco watched in surlrise as Fred settled back down in the blankets, ready to go back to sleep.

"Okay?! That's it? I'm a #*~ Death Eater! The last time I saw you, I left you laying on the floor after I had pumched you. I've known you were here for months, and not done anything about it! You could have died, and I would have been at fault! How can you just say 'okay' and be done with it?!" Draco was breathing heavily now, and after a moment he realized that he was on the verge of crying.

Fred was staring at Draco with a look of bewilderment on his face. "I suppose I could yell at you if you really wanted."

"Wha-?" Draco gaped at Fred in disbelief.

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

Draco resembled a fish as his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Well?" There was that raised eyebrow again.

"I, yes, of course!"

"I forgive you. Now can I go back to sleep now?"

Draco sputtered for a moment, and finally muttered,"Weasleys."

Fred just smiled.

Draco stood up and made his way over to the couch in the corner.

"What're you doin'?"

"Going to sleep?"

"Seriously? Come on, there's room over here."

It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I thought you only liked girls?"

"Malfoy!"

Draco snickered. "Are you sure we'll fit?"

"Hey, I had to share a bed with George a while back when I accidently blew mine up. Our beds were both twin sized."

Draco snorted.

He had thought Fred was asleep when he finally crawled onto the left side of the bed, so he jumped a little when Fred asked, "Do YOU like girls?"

"Not another word Weasley, or I'll push you out of bed."

When Draco finally fell asleep, he dreamed of a holiday best wishes from ankther redhead.

**So, something more mellow, without a cliffie! I promise one next chapter, though. And maybe one after that. Please review guys! I only got two reviews last chapter:'(**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi again! I am really sorry for the short and...eh...chapter I posted last, but I wanted to get something up and I was lacking inspiration. At least I got the apology stuff out of the way, tho, right? Anyway, this chapter will be much longer, and I hope enough will happen in it to keep you happy til next week;-)**

**Sams: Thank you! Like I said, I knew there wasn't much happening in the last chapter, but I hope you like how I made up for it!**

**Jani: Another guest reviewer! I love reading the reviews and finding a new name:-) I'm glad you liked Fred's attitude:D I didn't want him to be all weepy, but I also wanted there to be some humor in there. As far as Fred's disappearance, and what's gonna happen, well you'll just have to read and find out what happens! You will find out in this chapter!**

**Thanks go to BlueLil!**

**Disclaimer: I think I've written this enough times that you know by now I don't own it. **

**My Enemy, My Brother**  
><strong>Ch. Fourteen: Caught<strong>

When Draco woke up the next morning to the sunlight seeping in through the frost coated windows, he was momentarily confused as to why he was so warm.

Then he turned. Or at least, tried to.

A snore emitted from the red head currently sleeping smack dab behind him. Literally, right behind him. Fred was breathing down his neck.

Well, this was weird.

Stupid Weasleys.

Draco couldn't move. Somehow during the night, he had gotten tangled in blankets, and it was either fall off the bed, or just sit there until Fred woke up.

He was unwilling to do either.

He did end up making a valiant effort. But in the end, it was inevitable. He felt himself slipping, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Still tangled somewhat in his blankets, he just lay there, too grumpy to move.

The snoring stopped. A minute later, Fred was peeking dazedly down at Draco. Draco vaguely wondered how someone hurt as bad as he was could be sitting up like he was, but hey.

It was a Weasley.

"What'r you doin down there?" Fred asked, blinking his eyes owlishly.

"I thought it would be more comfortable." Draco drawled.

"Hmm," Fred mumbled, then turned and lay back down.

"Unbelievable," Draco muttered, as the snoring started up again.

It was a good hour later that Draco was ready for the day. It was still early-he usually wasn't up by 7:30 on a holiday. But he was suddenly scared about the consequences of his choice to help Fred. His aunt and the other Death Eaters were gone, doing who knows what. But sooner or later, Fred's absence would be discovered.

It was with trembling hands that he showered and dressed with. He had put a ward on his bedroom door, and another one on the door to his antechamber. It wouldn't slow anyone down, but it would give him warning if someone came within 20 feet of the door. Even so, he was still jumpy, and any little sound had him gritting his teeth in anxiety.

He had just dismissed Libby, who had dropped off his breakfast, when he felt the slight tingle that became stronger as someone came up to the door. Nearly dropping his fork, he quickly cast a well practiced concealment charm on the bed where Fred still lay sound asleep, and he hurried out to the antechamber.

There was a knock. Draco breathed a small sigh of relief. There was only one person in this house who still did that besides him.

"Mother," he said, opening the door.

Narcissa smiled at him, and he gave her a quick hug before letting her step inside.

"Draco. I, well." She looked rather nervous and unsure of herself. "Is he alright?"

Draco hesitated a moment, and then moved toward the door to his room. "See for yourself."

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, and then it seemed curiosity got the better of her. She followed her son into his room, and stood, momentarily confused for a moment, as she saw no one on the bed like she had expected. Draco smirked.

"I've gotten rather good at hiding things lately, and now I've extended that to people." With a wave of his wand, the air around the bed shimmered, and the illusion of a well made bed disappeared. In it's place, was a tangled mess of blankets and sheets, and wrapped up in them, was one Fred Weasley.

Draco was suddenly rather nervous. What would his mother say? He trusted her, but that same anxiety came back. What if it wasn't enough?

Narcissa had debated with herself since last night as to whether or not she should see if she could help her son, but the thought of helping him with, well, _him_, was just such a foreign thought. She had finally gathered her courage up, and decided to visit Draco, and see what all had happened.

Narcissa was not a Death Eater. She supported her husband who was a Death Eater, and she stood by all she had been taught by her parents about blood purity. But she didn't condone violence. And the last week especially, she had hated listening to the tortured screaming coming from the poor Weasley boy. Once again, she hadn't had the courage to do anything about it. But her son on the other hand.

Narcissa watched, impressed, as the illusion disappeared, and the red headed teen was revealed. She had to hold in a gasp as she saw the state he was in. The last time she'd layed eyes on him, he was unconscious after having arrived. He had looked healthy, for the most part. But now...She quickly took in the bandages that were visible on his arm, which had a few spots of blood showing. And then the terrible bruising on his face as well as the cut. But then his paleness. Yes, he was a red head, and they had a tendency to be pale skinned, much like how her own son was always so pale. But this was a ghostly color. His skin almost appeared to be translucent. And even wrapped in so many blankets, he looked terribly thin, almost emaciated.

Narcissa swallowed. She wasn't sure what to say. Turning, she looked over at her son, who still stood beside the doorway. He was looking at her with a mixture of hope, fear, and nervousness. And suddenly, she knew.

"Draco," she started, walking back to him. "I, well, I just want you to know, how proud I am of you. I never would have thought you would ever make such a decision. An incredibly dangerous decision, but a very brave one. A noble one. You did what was right."

Narcissa's heart felt lighter as she saw the smile of relief that graced her son's usually stony features. They both turned, and looked at Fred for a moment. Then Draco finally spoke up.

"I have to get him out of here. They're gonna find out he's gone soon, and they'll know he hasn't left yet, because the wards won't let him."

Narcissa knew this. "I have an idea," she said. Her son looked at her in surprise. She smiled tightly. "When you get him out of here, you have to go to. You can't stay, or come back." Draco blinked, and started to speak, but she cut him off. "And no, I won't go with you. I will not leave your father behind."

"But Mum, if they suspect you had anything to do with it-"

"They won't." She assured him. "You and Snape aren't the only ones who know occlumency."

She smiled at his surprised look, then turned to leave. "Wait!" he cried. "What are you planning?"

She turned back to him. "I have a portkey I've been saving for an emergency. I can lower the wards long enough for you to use it. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, she left.

Fred hurt all over. But he was more comfortable than he'd been in ages. What was with that?

Wait. He'd already been over this.

The memories of last night hit him, and he was left stunned for a moment.

Draco. Bloody. Malfoy.

Another memory tugged at the back of his mind. Something about Draco laying on the floor because it was more comfortable.

Nah, that wasn't right. A Malfoy would never say _that. _

Fred groaned, and forced his eyes open. For a moment, he just relished in the fact that the room he was in was so _bright._ Goodbye dreary dungeon. Hello badly decorated Slytherin bedroom. Seriously. Everything was green and silver. Did Malfoy have _any _imagination?

"Oh, you're finally awake. Are you up for real this time?" Fred turned to see said Slytherin standing at the foot of the bed.

"Morning Albino." He winced a bit as his dry and sore throat protested against being used.

"What did you call me?"

Fred smirked. "I said Ferret."

Draco looked pretty peeved at the moment, but Fred didn't really care at the moment. "Hey, do you have such a thing as water around here?"

Draco sighed, and stomped over to a table in the far right corner of the room. Fred's mouth started to water as he saw the food laying on it. Eggs, muffins, sausage, bacon.

Draco came back over to the bed with a glass of water, and as if he'd read his mind, he said, "No, you can't eat any of that yet. I'm just gonna give you some water first, and see if you can keep it down. According to Libby, you haven't eaten in three days, and your diet was slim to nothing before that."

Fred pouted, but took the proffered glass in his shaking hand, and greedily started to gulp the clear liquid. "Hey, not so fast!"

As disappointed as he was, Fred did remember Hermione saying something similar to Harry, back when he'd come to Grimmauld Place last summer. And Hermione was always right.

"So, we getting out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. My mother has a portkey that we can use apparently.

"Your mum?" Fred asked, surprised. He knew that Narcissa knew about him, but he didn't think that she would be willing to go so far.

"Surprised me too."

Fred thought a moment, shifting on the bed a little, trying not to grimace at the pain assaulting him from all directions. "Where's the portkey to?"

Draco blinked, then said,"I actually didn't ask."

Fred rolled his eyes, and was about to say something incredibly witty, but he caught Draco suddenly tensing, his gaze going to the door.

"What?" he asked.

Draco relaxed after a moment. "I have a ward on the door, to let me know if anyone is coming. But it's just my mother."

The next minute though, the door slammed open, and both boys stared at the person there in horror.

Fred gulped, fear taking over his whole body. "Uh, D-Draco? That doesn't look like your mum, it looks like her deranged sister."

Bellatrix stared at the two boys, a look of shock and then triumph appearing on her face. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

**And there's that next cliff hanger! But I decided to do something a little different, and here is a quick preview of the next chapter. (Which is just more cliffie, actually...)**

Voldemort studied Draco carefully. Hoping that his occlumency was working, he did his best Lucius Malfoy imitation. When Voldemort smiled a moment later, Draco was sure he'd been found out.

What was said next, though, meant it didn't matter either way.

"Take your wand," he said, holding it out to Draco. He took it, completely surprised that his hand held steady. "Now," Voldemort continued. He looked down at Fred still kneeling on the floor, contempt in his voice, as he said, "Kill him."

**Mwahahahaha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I am soooo sorry for not updating last week! First I got a cold, that was making it extremely hard to think. Then I had two papers due on Wednesday, as well as a photography assignment, and then a test on Friday. Not to mention that I worked on Tuesday and Thursday. So I really didn't have the time to do it...I do have tons of time tonight, so I hope you all like the chapter! It is by far my favorite so far...**  
><strong>Also, if any of you love the Avengers, and like Fred, check out the story I am co-authoring with Crystal di Angelo. It is called "Second Chance". It's actually my turn to write a chapter for that, so I suppose maybe I should work on that when I'm done here...<strong>  
><strong>Anyhow! Review response for my guest reviewers!<strong>

**hannah trinh: "There is no charge for awsomeness." (Po from Kung Fu Panda) Thanks!**

**Sams: There shall be loads of drama in this chapter! And I'm afraid I still have one more cliff hanger for you…I feel no remorse…**

**Thank you BlueLil!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed**

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Fifteen: The Plunge<p>

Narcissa walked quickly into her bedroom, closing the door securely behind her. She supposed she was being paranoid, but considering she was defying all she had been brought to believe and support her whole life, she felt it was very justified. She really couldn't understand how someone could be so Gryffindor brave. She certainly could never be. But her son…he was another matter entirely. He had changed, and she knew it was Fred Weasley that had caused it. Someone from the most Gryffindor family she had ever known. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking this, but she was glad that Fred had influenced her son.

Anything was better than what had been planned.

And that was why she was now going to call in a favor. Something she was told to do if it meant her son's safety. If it included the Weasley boy as well, who cared? Narcissa smirked. Well, maybe he would care quite a bit. She would have to settle for Draco's description of the look on his face when he found out there was an extra person with him.

"I'd say grin and bear it," she muttered as she pulled the necklace from the secret compartment in her dresser, " but you don't smile, do you Severus?"

Her smirk was a full blown smile now, and she carefully placed the necklace into her pocket. The smile vanished though, when an angry shout echoed down the corridor outside the room. As panic suddenly clenched her heart, she all but ran to the door and yanked it open. The sight that met her eyes as she looked down the hall towards her son's room seemed to freeze her bllod in her veins.

Bellatrix, Greyback, and Pravus were there. And thy weren't alone.

"Draco!"

Draco was sure his heart would beat right out of his chest as he looked at his aunt standing in the doorway.

This couldn't be happening! Where was Libby? Why hadn't they been warned?

What was going to happen now?

"Pravus!" Bellatrix shouted. A moment later, the unkempt Death Eater strode through the door. "Bring him downstairs. Now."

For a moment, Draco thought she was referring to him, but then he saw Fred out of the corner of his eye try to scoot away, but he was met by the edge of the bed, and Pravus had already grabbed his arm. Draco made a move to help, Fred's cry of pain as his cut arm was squeezed making Draco feel more panicked. He only made it a few steps though, his wand outstretched, when he felt a hand grip his own arm rather painfully. Turning, he saw his aunt looking at him, a manic gleam in her eyes.

"Ah, ah. You, Draco dear, have a lot of explaining to do."

Bellatrix yanked his wand out of his hand, then proceeded to drag him out to the hall, Pravus following closely with Fred. The ginger was no longer making any noise, but the expression on his face betrayed the pain he was feeling. Fred could barely stand on his own two feet, let alone walk, so Pravus was almost literally dragging him out.

Draco felt another wave of panic and fear, as he set eyes on Greyback who was waiting for them out in the hall. The werewolf shot a beastly grin in his direction, and Draco gave an involuntary shudder.

"Greyback! Hold him! I'm going to call our beloved Dark Lord. I have a feeling he will be rather interested in our little situation." Draco felt his fear shoot up about a hundred notches, as his aunt shoved him toward Greyback. He tried to avoid him, but the werewolf was too quick, and ended up holding Draco to his chest, his arm almost cutting off Draco's airway. By now, Draco was trembling with the fear, and Greyback chuckled at it. Draco quickly darted his gaze over to Pravus, and was met with the Death Eater standing over Fred, who was on his knees, looking like he was going to pass out any moment. Pravus didn't need to restrain Fred-there was obviously nothing the boy could do.

Draco grimaced as he felt the burn of the Dark Mark on his arm, as Voldemort responded to Bellatrix's call. He bit his lip in an effort not to cry out from the pain.

Bellatrix jerked her head in the direction of the stairs, and they were about to head that direction when he heard a voice that managed to lessen his fear somewhat, but at the same time had him even more afraid, if that was possible.

"Draco!"

Draco jerked his head to the side, and almost cried in relief when he saw his mother hurrying down the hall toward them. "Bella, what is the meaning of this!"

Bellatrix smirked. "It seems, Cissy, that your son has decided to doing something rather stupid. Imagine my surprise when I went down to the cellar this morning, and discovered our favorite Weasley gone?"

"Oh, thanks. I was worried you liked George better." Draco winced, anticipating the blow before he saw it land. Fred shot backward, landing in a heap, a red mark now gracing the un bruised side of his face. Pravus kicked him for good measure, getting a pained gasp and a few coughs as his broken ribs protested.

"You are obviously not seeing the whole situation as it really is!" Draco gave his mother a sideways look, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Draco was trying to do something that none of you have been able to manage so far."

"Really." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Yes. He wanted the Dark Lord's favor, so he pretended to be the blood traitor's friend, helping him, in hopes of getting information such as the location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It might have worked too, if you hadn't interfered!"

Draco had to admit it, his mother was good. He never would have thought of using that as an excuse.

"Is this true, Draco?" Draco managed to shake Greyback off, and stood, adopting his usual "Of course you idiot" look, and straightened his shirt.

"Things were going slow at school, so I thought I'd try something else to maybe buy me some extra time-get me a bit of a good reputation with the Dark Lord." Draco didn't look at Fred directly, but he could tell even out of the corner of his eye, that the boy looked hurt. He wanted to tell him it wasn't true-he was a little hurt that Fred didn't realize they were making it up-but he kept his cool composure. He was rather surprised that he was no longer shaking, because if anything, he felt more scared that before.

"Hmm. Well, we'll take it up with the Dark Lord and decide what's what then." His aunt started toward the stairs, and Draco followed after, closely followed by Greyback, Pravus, Fred and Narcissa. Draco stopped at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his mother. She shot him a look that said, "just wait-I have an idea" and turned the opposite direction toward his father's study.

Draco grimaced again when Pravus threw Fred to the floor. The older boy made a move to get up, but a boot in his back kept him down. He lay on his side, his left arm visible. There was blood dotting the once white bandage, and Draco hated to think how much the cuts were hurting him.

"So, Draco. That house elf of your. You weren't too fond of it, were you?" Draco looked at Bellatrix in surprise.

"Libby?" he squeaked out.

"The one who stutters. You see, I wanted her to tell me if she knew anything about Freddie missing, and she wouldn't give me a straight answer for anything. So I put the poor thing out of it's misery. She really was annoying."

Draco felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn't find any words to say, the shock hitting him hard. He just blinked at his aunt stupidly, and she gave an exaggerated pout in return. Draco supposed he should be feeling really upset right now, but all he could think was, "That's why she didn't warn me."

As Bellatrix turned away, and the three Death Eater's attention were not on him at the moment, his mother walked up. She simply stood there for a small moment, and Draco was unsure about what she wanted, when he felt something being slid into his pocket. He started then regained his composure as his mother walked away. He thought she was playing her part well when she shot the most venomous glare he had ever seen on her face before, at Fred.

Draco was trying to think of something to say, when the air suddenly felt a little colder. His fists clenched into tight balls as the smoky form of Voldemort materialized in the middle of the room.

"I trust your call to me was something of great importance?" he almost hissed out.

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix said, bowing her head slightly. "As you know, Greyback and I were out last night, wreaking havoc on some of the Order of the Phoenix members-burnt down the Weasley's home, actually-" Draco noticed Fred jerk out of the corner of his eye "-and we didn't get back until this morning. We went down to the cellar, hoping to have some more fun with the prisoner, but to our immense surprise, he was gone."

"Does this have a point, Bellatrix?" Draco hoped for a minute that Voldemort would just get too irritated to care, but those hopes were dashed when Bellatrix eagerly continued.

"Oh, yes. You see, we three," she gestured to the other two Death Eater's and herself, "found him, of all places, in Draco's bedroom. Here is his wand, which I took from him."

The final sentence said, Draco had to use every ounce of his strength to not flinch under Voldemort's piercing gaze.

"Draco." he said in a sickly sweet voice. "I don't suppose you have an explanation for this?"

Draco swallowed a few times, trying to bring some semblance of moisture to his parched throat, but couldn't. He was staring at Voldemort's hands, as he twirled Draco's wand around. Finally, he said, "Yes." He then parroted the story his mother had used as an explanation.

When Draco was done, Voldemort tilted his head to the side, before suddenly, he was there...in his HEAD. Draco couldn't help but gasp, as Vodemort started to sort through his memories. Using the skills his aunt had taught him, he called up an image of him punching Fred, and put his feelings of hatred at Harry Potter for putting his father in prison behind it.

Voldemort studied Draco carefully. Hoping that his occlumency was working, he did his best Lucius Malfoy imitation. When Voldemort smiled a moment later, he was sure he'd been found out.

What was said next, though, meant it didn't matter either way.

"Take your wand," he said, hoding it out to Draco. He took it, completely surprised that his hand held steady. "Now, Voldemort continued. He looked down at Fred who was now kneeling on the floor, contempt in his voice, as he said, "Kill him."

**Yes, I know, I actually left it there, where I had you wondering in the last chapter. But really, I couldn't think of how to do it any other way. So sorry! But I promise, next chapter will be the long awaited Great Escape! (I love that movie btw.) Oh, did anyone get my Lord of the Rings reference? It's in two separate chapters, actually. Anyhow, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome to my account! I suppose I finally decided to stop being lazy, and try to figure out what was going wrong with how I post things. And I finally figured it out. I did it on my iphone first, and things being simple with the copy and paste, I wondered why it was so hard on the computer. So I tried on the computer. And lo and behold! For some reason, I have to click the right side button on the mouse three times for the paste option to come up. I didn't try three times before, apparently. :[ But after giving myself a headache on Friday, I moved the story here, and now consider myself a pro at copying and pasting things! **

**So, here we are! Now that reviews are nonexistent, could I bother you all to be really nice and help me build them all up again? ;-) I had 47 on BlueLil's page...**

**One last thing for BlueLil. Thank you so much for putting up with me, and helping me out. Otherwise, I may have either given up, or just now be starting posting this. **

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I did this..."HEY EVERYONE! I OWN HARRY POTTER!"**

**...Nothing...**

My Enemy, My Brother  
>Ch. Sixteen: How to Ruin Snapes Holiday<p>

Later, Fred would continuously refer to this incident as the Slytherin gone Gryffindor incident. Because seriously, who would have thought that DRACO MALFOY of all people, had the guts to stupify the Lord Voldemort himself?

Fred had to keep telling himself that he never really thought that Draco was going to kill him.

"Kill him," Voldemort had said, and Draco had pointed his wand at Fred. Fred would have to have a talk to the kid about pointing things at other people. But in that split second, when Draco had looked into Fred's eyes, he saw a determination, that he wasn't sure was him being ready to kill Fred, or if it was something else.

Heart pounding, Fred really hoped it was something else.

And then chaos erupted. What Fred wouldn't have given for one of those muggle contraptions that recorded things. A video camera, he thought it was called. Oh, well. He would just have to acquire a penseive.

It all happened so quickly, it wasn't until later that Fred was sure what happened.

Draco turned from Fred, and shot a stupify at Voldemort, while at the same time digging into his pocket, to pull out-wait a minute was that his wand?!-and shooting another stupify at Bellatrix. Then he turned, and shot a petrifying spell at Pravus, and that's when his luck ran out.

"Watch out!" Fred screamed, as Greyback jumped on Draco. Again, it happened too quickly for Fred to see everything clearly, but the next thing he knew, Greyback was flying across the room and smashing into the wall due to a levicorpus spell cast by Narcissa.

"Don't you dare touch my son you filth!"

And then Draco was stumbling to his feet. There was a nasty claw mark on his face, that was bleeding far too much, but the younger boy didn't seem to notice it.

"Mum?'' Draco said, his eyes asking everything that needed to be asked.

"I have the portkey here, you need to go quickly before they regain conciousness." While she spoke, she pulled a necklace out of her pocket. "It will be activated in a minute. I've lowered the wards, and you should be able to go."

"B-but, what about yo-"

"No!" Narcissa said, then softened her tone, as she took a handkercheif out of her pocket and pressed it to her son's face, the bright red blood contrasting to the snowy white. Draco hissed in pain as Narcissa continued to speak. "I will not abandon your father."

"But they'll know that you helped me!"

"You'd be surpriesd what I can talk my way out of. Besides, my innocence will be better seen if you stupify me as well."

"But-"

"No Draco! You are running out of time and have to go!" She pushed her son toward Fred, and noting the woman's urgency, Fred forgot about his pain for a moment, and lunged forward to grab ahold of Draco's open palm, where the portkey rested.

Draco seemed to be in a daze, and didn't seem to register that Fred was now holding his hand. Under normal circumstances, he didn't think the boy would have appreciated it.

"I love you Draco, now stupify me!"

Draco still didn't seem to register anything, so in a last ditch effort, Fred lunged for his now discarded wand (he was really glad that he noticed it lying there on the floor) and he did the honors of stupifying Narcissa.

Then the world spun, and Draco and Fred disappeared from Malfoy Manor.

To say that Snape was annoyed would be an understatement. He would never have admitted it, but when he heard the crash coming from his sitting room, he nearly had a heart attack. Then, he reassured himself that he had nothing to be afraid of, that he had so many wards and protections around his home, that there was no way anyone unauthorised just showed up.

But they that was one of three things.

One of the Death Eaters-he really wasn't about to tolerate Wormtail's presence right now-Narcissa Malfoy-who would only use the front door to visit-or-

Snape jumped up and rushed to the other room. He remembered that day, when Narcissa had come to him, and asked him to make the unbreakable vow. Before they had left, he had given her a necklace, a portkey. Something that only Draco would be able to use. And only in case of an emergency where he had no other choice.

The sight that met his eyes though, was not quite what he was expecting.

Yes, he was terribly worried about the fact that his godson was laying on the floor, blood smeared across his face and the front of his shirt, and that the boy appeared to be unconcious.

But what really threw him for a loop, was the Weasley boy who knelt beside him, looking the part of a liberated prisoner of war. Which, Snape supposed, Fred Weasley was.

"Oh, you. I think I would have liked someone like Mad Eye better," Fred said, and then promptly passed out on the carpet beside Draco.

A dozen thoughts were running through Snape's head as he tried to figure out what happened. Putting aside his usual prejudices for Gryffindors, Snape moved forward quickly to pull the ginger away from Draco, and he lifted the too light boy up onto the couch. Seeing that whatever wounds he had were treated somewhat, Snape turned back to his godson.

After muttering an incantation to stop the bleeding, that Snape realized was coming from some sort of cut on the boy's face, Snape felt anger course through him. To clarify what he was already sure about, he muttered a vanishing spell that cleaned most of the blood from Draco's face. The rage coursed through him freely, as he saw the claw marks that now adorned the left half of the blond's face, starting from just below his eye and running down just missing his mouth and reaching the top of his neck.

"Vulnera Senentaur" he incanted a few times, managing to slow the bleeding, but with werewolf wounds, there was not much he could do.

Gently picking Draco up, he carried the boy out of the room, and into his own bedroom. Laying him down on the bed, he pulled his wand out once more, and cast a patronus telling Dumbledore what had happened.

Sighing, wondering what he should do now, Snape muttered, "Merry Christmas to me."

**That isn't considered a cliff hanger, is it? Because I know a lot of you didn't like the last one and I promised this one would be cliffhanger free...**

**C'mon folks, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone! You should count yourselves lucky...I am not feeling the greatest, and was really close to just staying in the car while my brothers were in their English class and taking a nap. But you were all so nice in reviewing last chapter, that I figured I owed it to you to get this to you on time. So, here we are! Seven reviews for one chapter. That may not sound like a lot, but it's the most I've gotten for a chapter before. So, thank you to RolledupinOne, TigerInTheMoonlight, authorwannabe101, Guest, Sams, R. Peter, and Nightcrawlerfw. I hope I keep you interested enough to give me more wonderful reviews;-)**

**So, to my guest reviewers and then the two reviewers that I didn't PM. Sorry guys, I was just feeling really lazy...**

**Guest: I'm glad you think so! I will try to update more that once a week, but for now, look for it on Monday nights. I may get it on Friday afternoons soon too. **

**Sams: I'm glad you liked me stupifying Voldy! Maybe that wasn't really realistic, but they had to get away, and I didn't think that Draco could have the guts to even try killing someone as evil as him. And yeah, Christmas may have been cliche', but there will be more of that in this chapter and the next. **

**R. Peter: There just is no satisfying you people. No cliffie, and you're still dying for more...**

**Nightcrawlerfw: I am rather glad you don't know who I really am, cause I reallly don't want you hunting me down or anything...*looks around room warily*...**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, whether it be again, or someone who is new. I don't have the list in front of me right, now, but thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: To own, or not to own...that is the question. Not to own...**

**My Enemy, My Brother**

**Ch. Seventeen: Figuring Things Out**

Snape sighed for what felt like the hundreth time, as he paced back in forth in front of his fireplace. What in the world was taking so long?!

As if sensing his impatience, the fireplace lit up, and Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Finally! Albus, do you even know the meaning of 'come quickly'?"

"Come now, Severus, I am an old man. I tend to take my time. Also, I was enjoying a rather delicious meal of some of Minerva's stroganoff. The steak in it was supurb. I had to find a way to leave without arousing too much suspicion."

"Did someone just say stroganoff? I want some."

Both men jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned to the boy laying on the sofa. Snape hadn't looked at the twin much, other than to see that most of whatever his wounds were, they had been tended to recently. And if he had to be honest with himself, he was more worried about his unconsious godson in the other room. But seeing the paler than normal Weasley boy now, Snape found himself feeling angry-which was something for him. The last time he had been angry due to wrongs inflicted on a Gryffindor, was-

Well, he'd rather not think about that.

"Fred my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Professor." Fred acknowledged. Snape noticed that the boy didn't try to rise from where he lay.

"Where is Draco?" Dumbledore asked, noticing tha absence of the blond. At that statement, Fred did perk up a bit, and to Snape's intense surprise, he saw what looked like concern in the boy's eyes.

"In my room. He was unconcious, bleeding from a cut on his face. I believe Greyback was the cause of this." Snape looked to Fred for confirmation. Fred nodded, and then stopped, a peculier expression on his face.

"I may have just been hallucinating...but I'm pretty sure that Draco stupified old Baldy."

Snape stared at Fred, and Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Severus, maybe Draco is secretly a Gryffindor."

"I resent that statement."

"Professor!" Fred suddenly said, and urgency to his voice. "My family-George! Can I see them? How long has it been, they must be so worried, I-"

"Calm down, Fred. All will be fine. No, you're family has not heard yet, and it will remain that way for a little longer, as we have some issues to talk about. But I assure you, you will be with them tomorrow, just in time for the holiday."

"H-holiday?" Fred looked like a fish as his mouth opened and closed several times. "You mean Christmas? I've been gone _that long?_"

It looked for a moment as though Dumbledore was going to say something heartwarming and totally Gryffindorish, when a cry was heard from the other room. Simultaneously, Snape felt a burning sensation on his left arm. Dumbledore and Fred did not fail to see Snape grab his arm, and the two immediately came to the same conclusion.

Draco.

Snape was used to times when Voldemort seemed more angry or excited. When he was in that state, the mark would burn that much more. Draco on the other hand, had never experienced that before.

Snape ran to his room. Upon seeing his godson writhing on the bed, clutching his arm to his chest, something in Snape's gut twisted. He barely acknowledged Dumbledore's presence behind him, as he hurried to the boy's side.

"Draco, Draco! Look at me!" Snape grabbed Draco by the shoulders, and turned the boy to face him. Draco's face was screwed up in pain, but he managed to open his eyes.

"U-Uncle Sev?" he croaked out. "Wh-what happened?" As soon as he asked, he seemed to remember, and he jerked upright, exclaiming "Mother!"

"Calm down Dragon!" Draco seemed to relax a little with the use of his childhood nickname. But then he noticed Dumbledore. As his face took on a panicked look once more, the old man held out his hands in a placating gesture.

"Don't worry. I am here to help. I know about your predicament, and the part Snape plays. You have nothing to worry about."

Draco looked confused for a moment, and then seemed to realize what it all meant. His eyes widened in surprise, as he stuttered. "Y-you, Snape, the vow? Me?"

Dumbledore chuckled again, and Snape had to restrain himself from telling the man to quit it. "I see there is much to talk about. While it looks as though Severus should leave, to avoid suspicion," Dumbledore said, referencing the Dark Mark," I suppose if you are feeling up to it, there is something that I need to talk to both you and Mr. Weasley. He is in the other room, and I daresay he is wondering what is going on in here."

Snape wanted to argue, but he knew that if he didn't want to suffer Voldemort's wrath, he needed to get to the Manor. Nodding curtly, he stood up from where he had sat on the bed. "Sev!" Draco cried. Snape was unaccustomed to hearing that much fear in his godson's voice, and was about to reassure the boy that he would be safe with Dumbledore, but then Draco continued. "Be careful. And please, tell me if my mother is alright?" Snape was rather surprised that the boy was worried about him, but he nodded, and then disapparated.

It was a few minutes later, that Dumbldore came back, leading a shaky looking Draco. Fred winced when he saw the claw marks that were still slightly bleeding on the boy's face. "It's about time!" he exclaimed. "I was about ready to come after you, and I almost had a heart attack when someone disapparated. Was that Snape? Where did he go?"

"Goodness, Weasley." Draco drawled, "Take a breath will you? You're making me feel oxygen deprived."

"Would someone just tell me what in the world is going on?" Fred asked.

It was almost an hour later, after much exclaiming, and a lot of shock, that Dumbledore finished explaining everything.

"And I can't tell George about this?" Fred asked, feeling like he would be betraying his twin if he kept this a secret.

Dumbledore hesitated. "Keep it quiet for now, but if the time comes that it would be more beneficial, then I suppose you can tell him. But he must swear to keep it quiet." Fred nodded, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Fred blinked, wanting to ask more, to try to puzzle through some more things that still didn't make that much sense to him, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of exhaustion. He didn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to the familiar surroundings of the infirmiry at Hogwarts. Wondering how he'd gotten here, it took him a moment to register the snoring beside him. Turning, he suddenly felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs.

Tears coming to his eyes, as the full extent of what happened to him sank in, he whispered,"Georgie?"

Don't kill me! My brothers got out of class sooner than usual, and want to leave. So I had to cut this a little on the short side. So, another cliffie. And I hope no one is confused with the implied conversation. You should have an idea about what it is, but if not, it will be explained later. Please Review! And Sams, look forward to the next chapter! Reunion between twins!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here you are with an early update! Now that I've discovered this computer lab here at the building where my brother has his math classes on Fridays, I'm gonna do what I can to bring you two updates a week. I may not always get it in, but I'll try!**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing: RolledupinOne, 0. .0.0, authorwannabe101, TigerInTheMoonlight, BlueLIl, and Sams.**

**Sams: Here ye go! Reunion time!**

**This chapter is written in remembrance of 0. .0.0 and TigerInTheMoonlight, who both died untimely deaths due to last chapter's cliffhanger. May they rest in peace...Now, don't you dare come back and haunt me!**

**Disclaimer: "I wish I owned you" *looks at Fred, who is slowly backing away toward the door. ***

**My Enemy, My Brother**

**Ch. Eighteen: Reunion**

Ginny couldn't sleep.

After what had happened last night, with Bellatrix and Greyback attacking, who could?

Her mother hadn't cried, which had surprised Ginny to no end. Their home had just been burnt to the ground. Sure, they had a lot they could replace, but there were a lot of personal things that would never be salvaged. It hurt.

They had gone to Grimmauld Place afterward. Some of them had belongings there, from when they had spent the last Christmas at Sirius's home. They hadn't returned there since his death, but now, there wasn't really any where else they could go.

Christmas Eve was a somber day. Harry and Ron had spent all day locked in there room, doing who knows what. George had stayed in his room all day as well. At one point, he had wanted to go back to the shop, but their mother wouldn't have any of it, saying that Christmas was a family holiday, and that everyone was going to be there.

Of course, no mention was made of Charlie, who was still in Romania, and of course Fred.

Ginny had studied. No one made a comment about that, though she knew it was way out of character for her. But there wasn't much else to do.

That night, going to bed, Ginny was surprised that her parents had somehow come up with a bunch of stockings, and had hung them over the fireplace. Each one had a name on it. Ginny had to swallow hard when she saw Fred had one too.

She tossed and turned in her bed until about midnight, and finally decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Making her way down the stairs, careful to avoid Mrs. Black's picture, she wasn't surprised to find George sitting on the couch. They were both in the pajamas, and Ginny was sporting her bathrobe-ironically, the only thing that had survived the fire. Without saying anything, she just curled up on the couch next to her older brother, and they both just sat there, staring at the stocking that belonged to the missing member.

Ginny must have drifted off at one point, when their fireplace roared to life. She jumped, and was a little surprised at how quickly George reacted, pulling his wand out from somewhere in his pjs.

They both heaved a sigh of relief, though, when they realized it was just Lupin.

But then Ginny did get worried. It was one in the morning, and Lupin was here? Why?

"George." Lupin said, seemingly not surprised to see the two out of bed. But Lupin didn't greet Ginny.

Why?

Her mind racing, she came to the conclusion that Lupin's visit had something to do with George. But then again, why so late?

It hit her.

No. It couln't be because-

George didn't seem to get it. But Ginny finally found her voice.

"Fred?" She cursed how her voice trembled, how so much hope, so much dread could be heard in that one word. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw George go white.

"Yes." Was the simple answer.

Ginny felt her knees go weak, and George actually fell to his.

"Alive?" The hope was stronger now, but Ginny was now cursing the fact that she couldn't seem to form a complete sentence.

Again, the answer was yes. Before she could ask the one word question "Where?", Lupin said, "He's at Hogwarts right now. Madam Pomfrey is looking after him."

Before Ginny knew she was doing it, she was racing away, up the stairs, shouting over and over.

"Wake up! Wake up! Fred is alive! He's at Hogwarts!"

Downstairs, George cried freely in Lupin's gentle embrace.

It was two hours later that the whole story had been told, and everyone was dressed in some manner or another, waiting anxiously outside the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had made it very clear that they weren't to disturb Fred, that he was sleeping, and that she would allow two at a time to go in and look at him, to see with their own two eyes that he was alive. But she didn't want them to crowd "the poor boy." Their mother had shed some tears hearing that phrase.

Molly and Arthur went in first. When they came out ten minutes later, neither one had a dry eye.

George wanted so badly to go next, but he was scared. Scared of what he might find.

He let Bill and Ron go next.

Then Ginny. He almost went with her, but had instead asked Harry to go with her. When they had come back out, Ginny had been crying, but Harry had a stony, almost angry look on his face.

He finally went in.

It took all his resolve not to break down immediately.

The first thought that went through his head, was _We're no longer identical._

It was true. There was a visible scare across one side of his face, and he was pale, and _too thin._ There were numerous bandages that George knew would be hiding other injuries, maybe future scars.

And it made George feel sick.

He cried himself to sleep. And when Madam Pomfrey came in after his time had been up for a while, she bit back the scolding that had been on her tongue, and let him be.

"_Georgie?_"

Fred could feel the tears now coursing down his face, as he looked at his twin. It didn't escape his notice that it seemed as though George had been crying at some point, the tear tracks still visible on his face. It took Fred a moment to realize that it was because of him.

Oh Godric. How much pain did I cause my family?

He must have made some sort of sound, because George suddenly jerked, and sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Then he focused on Fred. They stared at each other for a moment, both with raging emotions swirling through their eyes, before George lunged forward, and pulled Fred into a crushing hug.

Fred grunted a bit, as his broken ribs protested, and that seemed to open the floodgates.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Should I get Madam Pomfrey? Did I-"

"Georgie!" Fred finally croaked out. "Just stop! I'm okay. Just-" Fred started to tear up again.

No more words were needed. George was crying in relief, and Fred was finally feeling everything that had happened crash down on him.

But no more. I'm safe. George is here, he'll keep me safe.

When Madam Pomfrey came back again, to check on how the twins were, she felt a tear come to her own eye as she looked at the brothers asleep in each others eyes, both looking far more peaceful that they had before.

Ginny had heard the part of the story about how Malfoy had helped to rescue Fred.

It wasn't as though she didn't believe it, she was just angry.

Ron was downright furious, and he expressed it fully, as he and Harry made their way back to Gryffindor tower. They both seemed to think that Malfoy had some other agenda for rescuing Fred, and that the Slytherin was even less trustworthy than before. Ginny's parents seemed surprised, and so did Bill, but they walked off, seeming to no longer care about that particular aspect of the escape.

Watching her brother's reunion, Ginny fought the urge to run into the room and hug them both, but she restrained herself, knowing that this should be a private moment.

It was then that Ginny noticed him, standing in the shadows of the hall. He locked eyes with her, and they just stared.

Ginny didn't realize her feet were moving until she had reached out and slapped Draco Malfoy across the face. It would only be later that she realized she had picked the side that didn't have horrible claw marks on it.

_Greyback. _Lupin had said something about the other werewolf being involved.

After her hand had conneted with the Slytherin's face, he stared at her in shock, as she poked her finger at his chest. "That's for being a coward and not getting him out of there sooner!"

Draco flinched back a little, and then his shock turned to surprise as Ginny stood up on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly realizing what she had just done, she felt her face heat up, as she stammered, "That's for being brave enough to get him out."

Then before she could make a bigger fool of herself, she turned on her heel, and followed Harry and Ron's previous route to Gryffindor tower.

**Ta Da! Twin reunion, and some DracoXGinny!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. There will definitely be more feels in the next chapter, and some of the blanks will be filled in. Also, if you were confused, I'm following the movie, so that is why I'm referring to the fire etc. I didn't know the exace timeline as what all happened when, but I liked the cliche Christmas story. So there!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I everyone! Here is your Monday update! And no, I was really busy over the weekend, so where I got all your reviews, and I really enjoyed them, I actually didn't PM everyone like I usually do. So I'll respond here this time. I'll try to get it done next time, but for now, this is easier;-)**

**green angel01**: I'm glad you liked the ending of the chapter, tho' I can't take full credit for it. I had How To Train Your Dragon on the mind, and if you've watched the scene after Hiccup and Astrid ride Toothless for the first time, you'll get where the slap and kiss was inspired.

**TigerInTheMoonlight:** Um, I'm not sure how to respond to that? ;-) Anyhow, welcome back from the dead!

**BlueLil**: Yeah, me too! I'm pretty fangirlish when it comes to Draco or Fred:-) It seems like everyone liked how I ended the chapter.

**jenjen 14**: I'm glad you think so! And yeah, after I posted the chapter, I found a lot of appalling spelling errors, etc. that I'm gonna go fix.

**RolledupinOne**: I'm glad you like the feels! There will be some more of that in this chapter. And I'm glad you liked how I ended it. I wasn't sure if it would keep Ginny in character or not...

**authorwannabe101:** Well, my work here is done! I have finally gotten you to like DracoXGinny, even tho' I had no idea you didn't like it...But I'm not a huge fan of slash. I've read some in the Merlin fandom, only because I couldn't find any other type of story where Mordred is actually good! (Something I intend to change later...) But I really don't think I will ever write it. I like a brotherly friendship/bromance better. I'm glad you liked the reunion!

**Sams:** My goodness;-) I did spot that particular error with them "sleeping in each others eyes" after I had posted it, but I completely forgot about it until I read your review on my Kindle right before English class today. I'm afraid I got a few weird looks 'cause I snorted a little...As far as a more emotional reunion, there will be more of that, and I understand what you're getting at. I just thought, they're both really tired physically and emotionally, so I decided to just let them have a good cry, and the maybe have a nice good sleep before they really talk about anything. There will be more feels! ;-)

**R. Peter:** 1st review- Sorry 'bout the last cliffie. I didn't mean for it to come out like that! And I am really going to try to make these chapters longer. 2nd review- A DracoXGinny fan! Hey, if you like them, try reading a few of cuddlebear992's work. I completely loved her story Set in Stone. Btw, she was the one who worked on the cover image for this story- which I still have to figure out how to get on here, now that I've figured all this other stuff out. Again, sorry for the shortness!

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, follows, etc. I really enjoy seeing them so keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to find out on Google today if I could own Harry Potter somehow, and nothing came up:'(**

**My Enemy, My Brother**  
><strong>Ch. Nineteen: All Together...Almost.<strong>

When Fred woke up again, he was disoriented at first, but looking around the room, everything came back to him. Seeing George asleep next to him made his heart feel lighter than a feather. Sitting back against the pillows, he heaved as big a sigh as he could with his still healing ribs. He sat there for a moment, just relishing in the sound of George's even breathing.

"So, you two really do fit in one bed."

Fred jumped, and snapped his head to the side. Seeing Draco leaning up against the wall, hidden partially in shadow, he said, "Godric Malfoy! How ironic would you think it would be if you went through all you did to get me here, just to have me die of a Malfoy induced heart attack?!"

Draco smirked, and Fred huffed.

"How's your face?"

Draco gave a one arm shrug, as he moved over to sit in a chair that was sitting beside the bed. "It still stings a bit, but Snape was able to come up with a proper counter curse, to get the bleeding to finally stop. It's gonna scar, but I hear that the ladies like scars, so I'm not too worried. Fred absently reached up to touch his own scar on his face, remembering that someone-he didn't know now who had said it-told him it was going to scar as well. Seeing Draco looking at the gesture, his face full of guilt, Fred quickly came up with something to distract the younger boy.

"What?" Fred said mockingly. "You're not worried about marring your beautiful face?"

Draco put his hand over his heart in a mock touched gesture. "Why, I didn't know you cared!"

"Ugh. I don't care what you two went through, stop flirting! Or at least do it when I'm not in the room!"

Both Fred and Draco jumped as George sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"We weren't-!"

"It's not like that, we were just joking!"

George held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Okay! Sorry! But seriously, don't let anyone else hear you talking like that, they might get the wrong idea."

"Says the guy who shared a bed with another guy last night," Draco muttered.

"Hey, don't pin this on George, you did the same thing the other night!"

Fred blinked a moment, and the three boys exchanged looks with each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"Oh man! I don't think I've laughed that hard in ages!" Fred fnally gasped out, wincing as he clutched at his sore side.

"S-same here!" George responded in kind. He was panting, still letting a small giggle out once in a while. The twins looked at Draco, who was still going.

"Malfoy? Hey Draco, calm down!" Fred was beginning to worry. Draco looked like he was about to pull an I'm-laughing-but-now-I'm-gonna-cry stunt.

"I-I don't know i-if I've ever l-laughed like that before. Great-t, now I sound like L-libby." As soon as Draco said it, Fred knew it was coming. Pushing himself up, ignoring a confused George, he managed to pull Draco-he was hardly resisting-out of the chair and onto the already crowded bed. "Libby." Draco choked out, and the floodgates let loose.

As George had done for him a few hours before, now he did for Draco, pulling the younger boy to him for a hug. Fred ignored how his ribs protested to him sitting up, and he kept up a vigil rubbing Draco's back as Draco's tears soaked Fred's pajama shirt. Fred looked at George over Draco's shoulder, and quietly said, "Libby was his house elf. She had a stuttering problem. She helped Draco out when I was badly injured after he came home for the holidays, and then I think Bellatrix killed her because she was annoying her."

As a look of understanding crossed George's face, Draco's crying started to calm, and he pulled back, wiping his tears off his face with the back of his hand. "Sorry," he said, looking at the large wet spot on Fred's shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout it."

Suddenly very self concious, Draco turned around to look at George. Fred realized that Draco was unsure how George would react to everything. Draco opened his mouth, probably to apologize for his part in Fred's captivity, but George held up his hand.

"Don't apologize. And yeah, it was kinda obvious that's what you were going to do. But while you could have done things differently and saved everyone involved a lot of grief, I just wanted to say thank you. I never thought I'd see Fred again." As he said the last part of his sentence, his voice sounded a bit thick, and Fred felt his eye's tear up a little.

Draco nodded his head. "You're welcome, and I really am sorry." Looking between the two, it seemed as though he wanted to say something more, but decided it could wait. Fred figured the look Draco gave him was trying to convey some sort of message, but Fred had no idea what. Unless, oh. Last night. Dumbledor's conversation.

"I have to go," the Slytherin said, and stood up.

Fred nodded, and said "Talk to you later?" while trying to give his own look, unsure if it was coming across right. Ugh. How was it possible to feel like your brain had a gnome running around in circles in it?

Draco nodded, and walked away.

Fred looked at George.

"So..." Fred said.

"So..."George answered.

They sat in silence for a moment, both unsure of what to say. Finally, George spoke up, but Fred had been dreading this moment.

"What happened to your arm?"

Fred swallowed hard a few times, and tried to speak, but no words would come out. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, trying not to think of the burning pain, Bellatrix's laugh, the knife, the blood-

"Fred!" he heard George say. He blinked, and focused in on George's concerned face.

"Huh?" he managed.

"I called you several times, but you didn't answer." George audibly swallowed, and looking as though he was approaching a wounded animal, he said, "Freddie, what happened to your arm?"

Taking a deep breath, Fred started to unwrap the bandages.

"No, stop!" George said, lunging to stop Fred's actions.

"You asked! Now let me show you! I-I can't, I just-" Fred started wheezing. Air, he needed air!

Vaguely, he could hear George calling his name, trying to get his attention. Just focus on my voice. George was saying.

Focus. Breathe.

When Fred had finally calmed down, he was surprised to feel tears on his face, and he sniffed, trying in vain to keep his nose from running. Without thinking about it, he took the offered handkerchief from George, and blew his nose loudly.

"You okay?" George's question was anticipated, but he wasn't sure how to answer. He wanted to say, No Georgie, I'm not ever going to be okay. But he nodded his head, hoping that it would placate his twin somewhat.

As he reached for the bandages once again, George looked as though he was about to protest once again, but Fred stopped him. "No, I have to show you. I don't think I can say it. Please."

George backed off, and nodded his head.

Fred looked away, not willing to look at the hideous lettering on his arm, as he was fully aware of George's eyes on it.

After what seemed to be an eternity, George finally spoke. "Oh, Fred." Fred winced at all the pain he heard in his name, and felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-why?" George demanded. Fred finally looked over at him, and wasn't surprised to see the tears streaking down George's face.

"Because it's causing you pain. If I had just not gotten caught-"

"Stop it right now! Don't you dare blame yourself! You're just a victim, and had no control over what happened. Yes, I'm upset, but not because of anything you did. Not ever."

Fred was hunched over sobbing again, and for the third time in a few hours, he was hugging someone.

It was while they were sitting there, both calming down, when the rest of the family came in.

Ginny was the first one to reach them. Fred grunted a bit when she threw herself into his arms, and he heard his mother scolding her. "Sorry," Ginny muttered apologetically before reaching out and hugging him again. "Oh, Fred! I'm so glad you're here, and alive!"

Fred huffed a quick laugh. "I'm glad I'm alive too!"

Next was Bill, who, being the big brother and all, was trying to keep himself a little more composed than everyone eles, but Fred still heard the slight crack in his voice as Bill said, "Glad to have you back Freddie."

Ron's eyes were red, but Fred was pretty sure he wasn't going to let himself cry. He'd learned a long time ago to be careful where Fred and George was involved, and who knew when something like crying would be used against him in some prank later? Fred would have to think on that one. But Fred was still happy to hear Ron say, "Happy to see you, git."

"Right back at you."

"Oh, Freddie!" This time, Fred really had to fight back the tears, as his mother swooped in for a hug. "My goodness, you're way too thin! Just wait until I can get some proper food in you. I'll have you fattened up in no time!" Fred just laughed. How many times in the last few months had he been wising for his mother's home cooked meals?

"Fred," his father said. Fred looked up. Usually his father tried to let his mother get all emotioal, but this time, there was no mistaking the tears in his eyes. Fred hadn't hugged his father a lot in his life, and relished in the embrace now.

"Merry Christmas," Fred heard, and looked over to see Harry standing beside his bed.

"Hello Harry!" This time, Fred felt his face split into a wide grin as Harry moved in to give him a hug.

"Wait until Hermione hears about this, she'll be so happy."

Yes, it was a perfect holiday. Fred couldn't be happier.

Draco felt a strange sensation building up in his chest, as he watched the Weasley family reunion. There was so much love, real caring.

That was what a family was supposed to be like.

Feeling a lump rising in his throat, he turned away from the hospital room, but not before he noticed Potter's glare thrown his way. But he wouldn't let Potter get the better of him. Sticking his chin up, Draco turned and stalked away.

But every step he took seemed to make the strange sensation seem that much heavier.

_Please be alright Mum._

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi everyone! As promised, another Friday update. This is another shorter than desired chapter, but I have to hurry and fit it in because I have work I have to do in the darkroom for my photography class. The assignment is due on Monday...Anyhow, just to apologize quickly to the person who had the zeros before and after their name-I wrote your name out with the zeros in it two chapters ago, and Fanfiction . net decided that they had to filter it. So all that showed up was the zeros. So in case everyone was wondering who the zeros referred to, it was the websites fault. I do not recall that persons full pennname, because it has mysteriously disappeared off my reviews...So, sorry whoever you are!**

**Thanks to authorwannabe101, TigerInTheMoonlight, Alice, Guest, BlueLil, and RolledupinOne for reviewing. **

**Alice: Is it weird as in, "Oh, I've never seen a story that goes quite that direction before," or weird as in Johnny Depp weird? **

**Guest: Another GinnyXDraco fan! There will definitely be more interactions with the two, especially following this chapter. **

**Warning for this chapter! Some Draco whump! Nothing really new, though.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...**

**My Enemy, My Brother**  
><strong>Ch. Twenty: Harry's Mistake<strong>

Fred was getting restless. He had been laying in this stupid bed for more than a week now.

He begged and pleaded to be allowed to walk around.

Finally, he was granted his request. Ron, George, and Ginny accompanied him. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he had to constantly had to lean on George for support. By the end of the day, he was exhausted and slept deeply.

Draco came and visited him often. He always did it when the others weren't around, because Harry and Ron were still on a witch-well, wizard hunt. Fred was somewhat confused as to why he was avoiding Ginny.

Regardless, they had discussed what Dumbledore had talked to them about several times. Fred was worried about not telling George. He always told George everything. But Draco told him to wait, and when it was all said and done, then they would tell George after swearing him to secrecy.

Draco was worried about Snape. He never said anything directly about it, but the professor hadn't been seen since he had disapparated the day they had escaped.

Fred could also tell that Draco was worried about his mother. From what he had seen, the boy loved her more than anything. Draco never talked about his father, who had been reported to have escaped Azkaban.

That was one of the many things that Ron and Harry had brought up.

"It's all a ploy," they said. "Lucius was You-know-who's second in command. Now, Draco has to prove himself to take his father's place, now that Lucius has fallen so far from favor." Fred wasn't sure where they had heard about the "fallen from favor" part, but he cringed when they talked about Draco having to prove himself. No matter what Fred tried to say in his defence, they both thought Draco had the rest of them fooled. Draco was a spy, and they were all stupid to trust him.

It was on the day after students had returned, when Fred was out walking with Ginny, that the dam broke.

Fred had his own clothes for once, and he was getting better at walking without help. They were currently walking toward the Great Hall-not planning to go in, of course. Fred still looked quite a sight, and he would rather not have to endure all the stares. He knew there were rumors floating around. The Slytherins seemed to be out for Draco's blood, and Dumbldore had seen fit to give Draco his own separate room.

As he and Ginny were walking, he heard his name being shouted. He and Ginny turned, and Fred was almost knocked over from the force of the hug.

"You ARE alive!"

It took Fred a moment to recognize the Slytherin girl in front of him.

"Melody Landis!"

She blinked. "You actually remembered who I was!"

Fred scoffed. "Of course I did. You were the last person I talked to before it...happened, and I enjoyed remembering it." Fred swallowed, and decided to veer off to safer subjects. "I heard you helped with the grand opening of my store! It would appear you no longer need that tour."

Melody laughed, and Fred smiled. It seemed so normal, like nothing had ever happened.

And then Melody looked over Fred's shoulder.

Turning, he and Ginny both saw what she had, and Fred gasped in surprise.

"Snape?" Fred hadn't heard anything about him, so he must have just returned. But it the person in front of him that had drawn the ginger's attention. Draco stood rigidly, his face taut with an emotion that Fred could only see was part anger, dispair, and shock. Snape was turned away from Fred, but he had apparently said something, and Draco nodded, and turned on his heel and walked quickly away. From the back, Fred noticed the professor's shoulders slump, and Fred felt a sickening feeling clenching tighter in his chest.

Something was very wrong.

Fred, ignoring both the girls, quickly walked up to Snape, determined not to leave, until he told him what he had just told Draco.

Harry had been watching the exchange between the head of Slytherin house and Malfoy, and he had interpreted the look on the other boy's face as one of displeasure and anger.

Harry knew that Dumbledore trusted Snape, but recently, Harry had been doubting the man. Where had he gone the last week? Fred had said something about keeping up appearances and having to to to Voldemort. Harry bought that. But what if Snape was playing them all, and was sent to keep an eye on Draco, who was spying or worse?

Harry thought briefly of what Remus had said the first day of Christmas break. That he was blinded by hatred.

Yeah, Harry didn't like Malfoy. Maybe he did hate him. But this wasn't because he hated Malfoy. It was because he was trying to protect the people he loved.

Keep telling yourself that, a voice in his head said, that sounded suspiciously like Hermione.

Brushing it off, he quickly followed the blond boy as he left, determined to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

***

"What?!"

Snape flinched a little, and Ginny supposed that it was the loudness of the three teens outburst at the same time.

"Oh, no. This is really bad," Ginny felt tears building up in her eyes, and saw the same thing in Melody's. But the look of pure anguish in Fred's made her do a double take. But the look soon turned to anger.

"Why the #* did you just let him leave! You just deliver the news and think he'll be alright?"

But before Snape could say anything, Fred was hurrying down the hall after Draco.

_Oh Draco, I'm so sorry._

***

Draco could feel the tears start to course down his face, as he tried desperately not to start sobbing. Merlin. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart, and it _hurt._

He didn't know when he had made it to the bathroom, but a quick glance in the mirror showed that his eyes were already rimmed red, and the tears were still falling, making what light there was in the room reflect off his pale face.

He lost the battle, and a sob broke free. And then another. Heaving a deep breath, he happened to look in the mirror again, and he saw him. Potter.

Draco whirled around, and it didn't escape his notice that there seemed to be resentment and hatred coming off him in waves.

"What, a fellow Death Eater die? Poor Draco. How devastating." Potter lifted his chin, and the words he spoke were riddled with sarcasm.

Something in Draco snapped, and he yanked his wand out, throwing a hex at the other boy. Potter dodged, and pulled his own wand out. Draco ducked just in time, and the sink that had been behind him a moment ago, shattered. Water started to flood the floor.

Suddenly, it hit him what he had just done. He had attacked another student.

But he couldn't just say he was sorry, could he? Oh, no. Not while Potter was charging after him.

Draco turned and ran down the length of the stalls, and quickly hid. He could hear Potter panting over the sound of water, and he suddenly had an inspiration. Getting down on his hands and knees, he looked under the stalls, trying to see where Potter was.

Draco gasped and pulled up, barely getting missed by yet another hex, that hit yet another sink.

Deciding to try making a run for it, Draco went around the other side of the stalls. Coming face to face with Potter, he put his wand up, ready to throw up a counter curse to whatever hex was coming next.

But the spell that came out of Potter's mouth was something he had never heard of before.

"Sectumsempra!"

Pain.

Draco felt more than heard himself grunt, and he fell back. There was water everywhere, and it was cold. But there was another liquid on his chest, and it was warm.

Blinking, he took a deep breath, and started to choke.

At first he was panicked, but then he thought of his mother.

His poor, dead mother.

_I'll see you soon,_ he thought.

Draco was barely aware of someone screaming his name, and then there was nothing.

Okay, so this cliffhanger was totally planned. Did everyone like how I put the Sectumsempra part in? Again, this is off the movie, but in the next chapter, there will be a little of Moaning Myrtle. Please review, and then stay tuned for Monday night's update!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ugh, I thought I'd like the time change, what with getting to sleep in longer and all, but it's just making me more tired this evening. It does not look right to be so dark at 5:30 in the evening. Bleh. That's what happens, tho. And guess where that leaves me? I have my birthday on the shortest day of the year. Now, is that a ripoff or what? **  
><strong>Anyhow, I know you all didn't come here to listen to me rant about time changes, and don't even get me started on my Kindle...Some of you know that long and depressing story, and if I take longer to respond to reviews and PMs, it's because, for the forseeable future, my Kindle has been incapacitated, and that's how I always kept in contact with the Fanfiction world when I wasn't writing on a computer. I have been making due with my iPhone, so we'll see how that goes...<strong>

**Thanks to Sams, Nightcrawlerfw, R. Peter, green angel01, TigerInTheMoonlight, authorwannabe101, RolledupinOne, and BlueLil for reviewing. **

**Sams: Yeah, the big secret is mostly canon, but there will be a little more that I added that I have so far just been too lazy to get into. Pretend you're George, and you'll find out when he does. As far as my OC, Melody Landis, I originally just made her up to introduce the story, and give you some good Fred banter, but she keeps coming up. I have no idea where I want to put her in the story, but I did toy with the idea of making her Fred's girlfriend, but maybe not...I could always really mess up canon pairings, and make Hermione Harry's girlfriend, and make Melody Ron's girlfriend, and then leave poor Lavender out in the cold...*looks away thoughtfully***

**Warning: Again, nothing you didn't see in the movie, but yeah, some blood here. **

**Disclaimer: Not one thing has changed since I wrote a disclaimer on Friday...**

**My Enemy, My Brother**  
><strong>Ch. Twenty-one: Setting Things Straight<strong>

Fred didn't know why, but he was panicked. Something was not right, and Draco was at the heart of it.

"Fred, slow down! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Fred ignored Ginny's shout, and kept going in the direction that he'd seen Draco go. The feeling of panic kept growing, and it felt like he was about to burst.

Coming to a break in the corridor, he paused, unsure of where to go now. Ginny and Melody finally caught up to him, and Fred braced himself for the scolding his younger sister was about to give.

But before Ginny could even open her mouth, a misty figure materialized in front of them. It took Fred a moment to recognize the ghost, Moaning Myrtle, and it would seem she recognized him. (Back when he and George were younger, they had loads of fun, well, making fun of the poor girl.)

"Oh, you." She said, looking at Fred in distaste.

"Excuse me Myrtle, but could you tell me which way Draco Malfoy went?" The question came from Melody, and Fred was pleased that she was able to take the girl's attention off him.

"The sad one?"

Fred blanched.

"Yes, he was rather upset," Melody responded.

"Well, I was minding my own business, when he came into the bathroom and started to cry, and then that other one came in, Chosen Boy, Henry something or other," Myrtle replied.

The feeling of panic immediately turned to one of dread.

"Myrtle," he choked out, and she turned back to him, a look on her face that clearly read 'what in the world do you think you're doing addressing me?' but he ignored her. "What did Harry do?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure. I left when the first hex got thrown."

Fred didn't wait to hear anymore, just took off down the hall toward where he knew Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was. He could still hear the girls's footsteps as they followed, but he had only one thought.

Stop Harry from doing something really stupid. Unfortunately, he was afraid he was too late.

He made it to the door, and pushed it open. His feet were immediately soaked, and he stared in horror at the water that was flooding the floor. There was a shattered mirror, and a broken sink that was still spewing water. But what took his attention the most, was the noise.

Someone choking.

He turned, and saw Harry, back turned to Fred, staring at something in front of him, unmoving.

Fred rushed forward, his soaked sneakers splashing through the water. He shoved his way past Harry, who upon a closer look, was trembling slightly, and then saw whator rather who, he was staring at.

"Draco?" he finally said, his voice sounding strangled. For a moment, he just stood there, staring at the prone figure on the floor in front of him, at the blood that was mingling with the water.

Then, as he heard Ginny gasp behind him, he snapped out of his horror, and rushed to the younger boy's side. Draco seemed to be fighting for air, and it was no wonder. His entire chest was covered in blood, and his pale face was scrunched up in pain. Fred felt a fury build up in him, as he noticed the tear tracks on the other's face-the red rimmed eyes.

Trying to remember what he should do in a situation like this, he quickly and as gently as possible lifted the younger up, to where Draco was laying up against Fred's chest. He was still choking, and the sound was too wet. It scared Fred.

Snapping his gaze up, he locked eyes with Harry, who looked back, horrified.

"What the * # did you do?!" he shouted, his fury making him see red. It took him a minute to realize that Ginny was no longer in the room, and he wondered for a minute where she had gone. Melody had rushed forward, and she was pulling her wand out. There was an intense look of concentration on her face, and Fred sent her a questioning look.

"I want to be a healer-I'm trying to think of a counter curse I could use to stop the bleeding."

Fred looked back to Harry, and asked," What sort of sick curse did you use?"

"I-I it was, my b-book, I didn't, I mean, I didn't know!" Harry stepped back, and looked at Melody instead.

"What curse?" She asked.

"It s-said, Sectumsempra." Harry visibly gulped, and Fred was about to start yelling at him agian, when he felt Draco spasm in his arms. Looking back down at the Slytherin, he was surprised to see Draco's eyes were open. But his face screwed up in agony as another choked breath made it's way out.

"F-Fred," he managed. Fred could barely hear him-he was mostly lip reading. "C-Can't b-breath."

"Try to stay calm. Feel me breathing?" he asked, trying to slow down his own panicked breaths. "Breath with me. Come on, In. Out."

Fred could tell that Draco was trying, but he winced every time another coughed/choked/wet breath made it's way out of Draco.

Looking back at Melody, his heart plummeted as he saw the look of helplessness in her eyes. "I don't know what to do! I've never heard of that spell before, and I tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing helps!" Fred could see the tears that were building up in her eyes, and he wondered when he might break down and start crying.

Draco shook in Fred's arms again, and Fred saw his eyes go wide, and he was suddenly not breathing, and-

"Move."

Fred jerked his gaze back up toward where Melody had been kneeling, and instead came face to face with Snape. The professor had forcefully moved Melody, who was now sitting in the water, her face a mask of surprise. Fred saw red in the corner of his vision, and realized it was Ginny. She was looking at the boy in his arms with worry yes, but another emotion that he couldn't quite place.

He'd have to ask her about that later.

"Vulnera Senentaur." Fred snapped his attention back to Snape, who was tracing his wand over Draco's chest, and as Snape muttered the spell again, Fred could see the blood receding, and then Fred could see enough to tell just where Draco's wounds were.

Harry was in big trouble.

After Snape muttered the counter curse for a third time, most of the blood was gone, save for a few spots where the worst of the wounds were, and Fred felt slightly sick as he noticed some blossoms of blood spotting the water that was almost five inches deep now.

"Come, we must get him to Madam Pomfrey."

Fred didn't protest as Snape put his arm between him and Draco, and his other one under Draco's knees, and for some reason Fred wasn't surprised to see the man lift his godson up with considerable ease.

The next while was a bit of a blur to Fred. He remembered feeling rather weak all of a sudden, and vaguely realized that Melody was supporting him at one point, and then he thought he saw George, and maybe Ron, but then the black spots that kept floating in his vision finally got bigger, and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

SPACE

Ginny was worried, and angry. She really needed to stop feeling those two things together. First worried about Fred and angry at Draco, and now worried about Draco and angry at Harry.

When had the world gotten so confusing?

When she had seen Draco covered in blood lying on the waterlogged floor in Myrtle's bathroom, she had been horrified. Her initial reaction was to run to the injured boy's side, to help him, but then thought better of it.

They needed help.

So she had turned and left, hoping that Fred and Melody would be able to help where she couldn't, and had run back the way she had come. When she finally found Snape, who had appeared to actually be looking for someone-Draco?-He had started to deduct points from Gryffindor when he noticed that she was leaving a trail of watery footprints behind her. But Ginny had started to hurriedly tell him what had happened, and before she had even finished, Snape had pushed past her and walking faster, almost running, the head of Slythering House went to Draco's aid.

So Ginny was currently sitting beside Fred's bed, her hand covering his, as he slept. "Shock, and overexertion," was what Madam Pomfrey had said. Ginny tried not to think of what was happening on the other side of the room, as Snape and the kindly nurse hurried about. At one point McGonagall had come in, and Ginny hadn't seen her come out from behind the white curtain again.

George had just gotten back to the school. He's gotten off work early, and as usual, wanted to spend as much time with his twin as possible. He had been shocked when he'd shown up, only to see said twin pass out and Draco Malfoy of all people soaking wet and bleeding in Snape's arms.

At the moment, George seemed to want to pace a hole in the floor.

Heaving a great sigh, Ginny let her gaze wander, and she noticed someone standing by the door. She felt a growl start in her throat, and standing, she said, "George, sit down before you end up in one of these beds. I have some business to attend to."

Stomping over to the door, the first words out of her mouth as she locked gazes with one Pansy Parkinson, all she had to say was "Leave," and the dark haired girl snapped her mouth shut, forgoing whatever it was she was about to say, and turned and left. Later, George would tell her that if looks would kill, she would have committed genocide.

Ginny turned to the Golden Trio, and much like she had with Draco when she had first confronted him, found herself suddenly in front of Harry. The loud slap resounded down the hall, and both Harry and Ron looked at her in disbelief. Hermione, Ginny was pleased to note, looked pleased with her judgement.

"Now Ginny," Ron began, but Ginny didn't let him continue.

"Don't you 'now Ginny' me Ronald!" Ignoring the shocked looks on the boys's faces, she continued. She had a rant ready, and she had no intention of leaving until the two idiots understood everything.

"I don't know what hairbrained idea you had, thinking that Draco was a Death Eater spy, but you're dead wrong! If it weren't for him, Fred would still be at Malfoy Manor, or worse. And what in the world possessed you to attack him Harry?"

Harry, seeing a chance to defend himself, quickly said," He threw the first hex!"

"Oh, really. And what, pray tell, did you say to him to set him off?" Ginny glared at Harry, who averted his own eyes.

"I noticed that he was, um, well, crying, and I asked him if a fellow Death Eater had died, and-"

Another slap resounded through the hall.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." If Ginny was angry before, she was now seething. "Do you know what just happened, what Snape had just told him, why Draco was crying?" Ginny noticed that Ron was looking appropriately worried, and Hermione even more so. "Snape had just delivered the news that Voldemort killed Narcissa. Draco's mother is dead."

You could hear a pin drop, and at the same time, the silence seemed rather loud. Finally, Ron swore. Loudly.

Ginny suddenly felt drained, and she could feel the tears start to course down her cheeks. "I don't want to talk to you. Just, stay away from me." And she turned, and walked back into the hospital wing. George said nothing, as he pulled her onto his lap and she cried into his shoulder. Ginny was barely aware of Ron coming in, but heard him say something about Hermione and Harry going to get rid of the book.

Ginny was glad. She never wanted to hear about the Half Blood Prince again.

And so it was a few hours later, when Draco was out of danger, that Madam Pomfrey once again found an interesting sight. She didn't know quite how they managed it, but all four of the Weasley children were curled up on Fred's bed.

Sighing and shaking her head, she blew out the candle, hoping that they would all sleep well.

**Whew! I think this may have been my longest chapter yet! Are you all satisfied? Let me know what you think! Also, I have resorted to writing "Space" for my spaces, because for some reason I can't get it to make a proper space when I put it on my account. I hope no one got confused last chapter with all the changing viewpoints. **  
><strong>Please Review!<strong> 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi all! Here is another Monday update! Sorry for not updating on Friday, but I had promised to help another girl with her English, but then she ended up not showing up. Kinda annoying, when I waited for her and I could have been working on this, but oh well. **

**Btw, guys, I mapped it out earlier when I had a lull in my English class, and we have about eleven chapters left, plus an epilogue. I will try to make them all longer, so they count for a little more, but I have really been itching to start another story, and I wanted to finish this one first. Just don't worry about me hurrying it along, cause I will make the chapters count;-)**

**I don't have a list of those who reviewed last chapter, and I may have missed PMing one or two of you, but thank you all who did review last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it! **

**And something totally unrelated, but did you all know that listening to movie soundtracks while you wrote really gives you inspiration? I've done it for a while now, and I suddenly had an inspiration the other day to look up trailer music, and that is really good inspiration for the writing. Example: Look up The Battle of Five Armies main trailer music. (I love the actual trailer too.) But it's what I'm currently listening too. **  
><strong>Disclaimer: This is really getting to be a drag. I don't own it...<strong>

**My Enemy, My Brother**  
><strong>Ch. Twenty-Two: Kisses and Apologies<strong>

When Draco woke up, there were several things he noticed at once. One, his chest hurt like the dickens. Two, he was in the hospital wing. Three, there was a bunch of red hair in his face and even a piece of it in his mouth.

Yuck!

Blinking a few times in the dim lighting, he stared in surprise at none other than Ginny Weasley, who was using his arm as a pillow.

Oh, yeah. His arm was numb too.

He didn't know what in the world to do, so he just sat there. He wasn't tired, and his arm was tingling in a really unpleasant way, and after about ten minutes or so, he wondered where in the world anyone else was.

Just when he was about to just yank his arm back, he heard a soft rustle on the other side of the room, which he couldn't see, because he had a curtain dividing his bed from the rest of the room. But he decided he could quietly call out.

"Hello?"

Waiting for a second, he was wondering if maybe he had been imagining things, when he heard footsteps shuffling his way.

Draco wasn't sure what to expect, but when Ron Weasley peeked his head around the curtain, he was shocked, nervous, confused, and annoyed all at once.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, and Draco realized that Ron had apparently just woken up. And then Ron seemed to realize who it was lying on Draco's arm.

Ron's tired, I'm-still-half-asleep look immediately vanished and a look of rage appeared, but before he could explode, Draco quickly said, "I have no idea why she's laying on me, but my arm is asleep, and I was wondering if you could help at all?"

Ron's open mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and shaking his head, muttering what sounded like obscenities under his breath, he walked forward, and gently moved Ginny's head enough so that Draco could pull his arm free. In doing so, though, he strained something in his chest, and he gave a hiss of pain.

He hadn't really thought about what happened, but it was kind've hard not to when it was the reason he was in the hospital wing in the first place.

"Do you need Madam Pomfrey?" It was the first time Ron had spoken, and for some reason it surprised Draco.

"Um, no, I think I'm fine..." Draco trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Ron stood there for a moment, looking even more akward than he usually did, shuffling his feet a few times. Finally, he said, "Well, um, that is, I guess I um. Well. I owe you an apology I suppose."

That was not what Draco had been expecting.

"Ginny told us about, well, what happened, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss, and I suppose I was really harsh in judging you."

Draco gaped at him. He also briefly wondered how in the world he could feel both a deep grief and yet such huge disbelief all at the same time.

"Oh, well, thanks I suppose."

Ron, who hadn't looked at him the entire time, was pointedly staring at his shoes, until he suddenly snapped hi gaze up to meet Draco's. "That doesn't mean that we're friends, mind you. I still think you're a slimy git. And honestly, I have no idea what Ginny sees in you, but don't you dare hurt her."

It took Draco a moment for his brain to catch up with what the ginger had said. "Wait, what? Ginny?"

Ron looked at him as though he were an idiot. "Have you not realized that she fell asleep on your arm? Bloody women...She just won't shut up about you."

Draco bliked a few times, and then, feeling his face heat up, he quickly turned to what he hoped was a safer topic.

"What time is it?"

Ron adopted a curious expression, and said, "I dunno. I fell asleep on Fred's bed, along with George and Ginny at about eight or so, and I reckon I've been sleeping a few hours. Close to midnight?"

Draco hummed. Then blanched. "You all fell asleep in the same bed?!"

This time, Ron was the one who turned red. "Yeah, um, well, after Fred collapsed and all, Ginny was crying, and it just happened."

Draco rolled his eyes, and tried to visualize the four of them all on one of the small twin sized hospital beds. And then the rest of what Ron had said caught up with his slow processing brain. "Wait, Fred collapsed? Why? What happened?"

Ron sighed. "Well, he was already tired when he decided to follow you, 'cause you, well, were upset and all, and then everything that happened afterward, he went into a bit of shock, and passed out. He's been out of it ever since. But Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine."

Draco heaved a sigh of relief. Then suddenly feeling tired, he yawned. Ron smirked, and said,"Well, I think I'll run down to the kitchens to see if I can get a midnight snack. I'll leave you to get your beauty sleep."

Draco was about to retort that according to Fred, his beauty was marred with the claw marks, but he was overtaken by another yawn.

His last conscious thought before he drifted off, was surprisingly not of his mother, but of the fact that he'd just had a friendly conversation with Ronald Weasley.

Would wonders never cease?

Space...

The next day went by in a blur. Draco wasn't sure if it was just because he was finally processing everything that had happened and it was his grief, or if it had been the fact that Ginny had kissed him, or just because he was tired. But about the only things he recalled clearly, was when he'd awoken, Ginny had been awake, and they had stared at each other for a moment, and then she had bent forward and given him a quick peck on the lips. Then, turning almost as red as her hair, she had mumbled condolences, get well wishes, and left quickly.

Then Draco remembered that Fred had woken up at some point, and had been prattling on about a new invention he wanted to make when he finally got released from Madam Pomfrey's care. Draco had zoned out for most of it, but it was a comfort in itself just knowin the other boy was there.

He also remembered Potter coming in. He'd sat nervously in his chair beside the bed, and gone through a big explanation about how he'd found some book with weird spells in it, and he hadn't been thinking straight, and he was so sorry for what he'd done. He was sorry for Draco's loss, and apologized profusely for saying what he had, and was there anything he could do to make it up to him?

It had been one of Draco's more lucid moments of the day, and he remembered smirking at all the ways he could humiliate Potter, but he'd seen Ginny out of the corned of his eye, and as though she could tell what he was thinking, she shook her head rather sternly. Although he didn't recall ever meeting the Weasley matriarch, he imagined the look on Ginny's face was a copy of what would have been on her mother's.

So Draco had politely thanked Potter, and said he'd think about it.

It was the next evening when Fred had come to sit by him, when he was actually alert and thinking straight, that everything seemed to go downhill.

It started with just one sentence from Fred. He had looked at Draco very solemnly, and said, "I just met Snape in the hall, and he said I'd be hearing from him."

Draco felt dread build up in his stomach. Swallowing, feeling saddened, worried, and yet feeling anticipation building up, he said, "When?"

Reading the unspoken question, Fred said,"Any moment."

And so it was, not five minutes later, after Draco had managed to stand long enough to dress himself, that the Dark Mark was cast over the Astronomy Tower, and the sounds of fighting drew near.

**Soooo...Not much of a cliffie. I mean, you all know what happens next...**

**Also, I suppose I didn't do much on grief for Draco, but don't worry. I have some more angsty moments planned out for him.**

**Anyhow, I have no idea how to do a poll on my profile, so I will just ask you to vote here, on two different things.**

**Patronuses! Fred and George don't have any recorded anywhere! And you never see them form a full one in the movies. So, people, let me know what you think would make good patronuses for our twins. And I was toying with the idea of making them two different things, cause their personalities are different and all...Also, pick one out for Draco! The poor guy is gonna do one eventually...**

**And if any of you have a specific role you want my OC Melody Landis to play, let me know! She is a very flexible character. If you want me to quit writing about her, I will...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so sorry I didn't update again on Friday. My brother's math class was cancelled, so he wanted to go home right away, and I just didn't feel like pushing it. And I may have just felt a little lazy…**

**Once again, I didn't answer reviews…I would here, but I am really tired, and have an awful headache…So I will just say thanks to green angel01, FanOfRandomThings, TigerInTheMoonlight, strawberriesforever, Sams, BlueLil, Nightcrawlerfw, and R. Peter, for reviewing, and giving me your ideas for patronuses. They won't show up for a few chapters yet, but I will go thru your ideas and pick them out. Keep an eye out, I'll try to surprise you;-)**

**Disclaimer: Same thing…**

**My Enemy, My Brother**  
><strong>Ch. Twenty-Three: Clearing Things Up<strong>

Fred was very much aware of how pathetic he and Draco looked as they stumbled/ran down the hallway. Draco really shouldn't have been out of bed, but one look at the determined expression on his face, and he knew it was useless to argue the fact.

Fred himself was still a little sore, and he really looked worse than he felt. (He had spent a while just looking at himself in the mirror the other day, and he really did look bad.)

"Fred!"

Whipping his head around, Fred saw Ginny running toward him.

"Gin?" he asked. His younger sister looked panicked, and there was a certain disbelief and sadness to her.

"Death Eaters," she gasped. "In the castle! I-I think, I mean, Dumbledore…"

Fred felt his heart constrict, and he noticed the strained look on Draco's face. They both knew what was going to happen that night after he had come to deliver Snape's short message to the blond, but actually having it happen…

Then Fred saw Draco's eyes widen.

"How did the Death Eater's get in?" There was a panic to his voice, and Fred thought he looked a little guilty.

"I think Ron and Hermione said something about the Room of Requirement."

Fred felt like slapping himself in the forehead. How could they have been so stupid?! Draco had confessed his part in fixing the cabinet, and they had both known about it, but they had conveniently forgotten to say anything to Dumbledore or Snape. Snape didn't know, and therefore Dumbledore didn't know.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Fred was remembering all the detentions he and George had gotten from the head of Slytherin house. He had the same feeling of getting caught doing something wrong and the impending punishment that would be coming…In short, Snape was not going to be happy with them.

There was an explosion down the hall, and someone yelled. Snapping out of his trance, Fred hurried down the hall, momentarily forgetting about the slower boy behind him. When he did remember Draco, he turned around, and noticed that said boy was getting help from his sister.

Draco had his arm around her waist, and vice versa.

Fred turned forward again, blinking. Oh. Well. He should have seen that one coming.

Space…

Draco felt the guilt suffocating him. How could he have forgotten to mention his repairs on the vanishing cabinet? Now, there were Death Eaters roaming the castle, and who knows who was getting hurt.

These thoughts that were consuming him had momentarily distracted him from the fact that he had his arm around Ginny, and that she was supporting him. But it actually didn't bug him like he thought it would.

Then his thoughts were interrupted as they got to the courtyard. Below the Astronomy Tower.

Knowing and seeing were two different things.

There was a crowd forming around the still figure lying on the ground. Draco had known who it was going to be, but he still felt an incredible sadness well up in him as he looked at the body of the man who had accepted him, and had helped him. And now he was dead.

He heard someone's breath hitching, and looked at Ginny. There were tears running down her face. Draco could feel his own eyes watering, but he blinked them back. He had cried too much the last few days. He wasn't going to cry anymore.

At one point, Draco vaguely noticed that Potter had shown up. It wasn't until Potter was kneeling down beside the old man, quite obviously crying and being comforted by Granger that Draco saw Professor Mcgonnagal raise her wand to the sky. Watching, confused for a moment, he saw a light appear at the tip.

Then more started to raise their wands. More lights.

It was a salute to a great wizard.

And not only that, but looking up, Draco suddenly noticed the hideous Dark Mark fading away.

Swallowing thickly, he raised his own wand, lighting it up, pouring all his respect for Dumbledore into it, and all his hatred for the Death Eaters and what they stood for. He was out of the corner of his eye Ginny and Fred doing the same thing.

And then the Dark Mark was gone.

But so was Dumbledore.

They all sat there, each person mourning quietly.

"Fred!"

Draco jumped a little, and he and Ginny turned at the sound of a panicked George. As soon as he saw the look on his face, Draco felt dread fill the pit of his stomach. Something had happened, and Draco had a feeling it wasn't Dumbledore.

"Georgie?" Fred asked, his own face reflecting the fear that Draco felt.

"It's Bill."

Space…

Draco was once again sitting in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had not been happy with the fact that he had run off, so as soon as he had stumbled his way back in-to see Bill, mind you-she had scolded him soundly and forced him back into his bed.

After a while, Ginny, Fred and George came to sit by him.

The guilt was really eating at him now. It had been Greyback. The werewolf that he had let in. Draco could clearly remember the feel of the claws on his face, and shuddered again to think of the horrendous wounds he had seen covering the oldest Weasley siblings face and chest.

After waiting a while, Ginny fell asleep, lying on the side of his hospital bed. Draco himself was sitting Indian style on the edge, Fred was sitting in a chair beside the bed, and George was on the floor with his back up against the bed.

After having a silent conversation with a few gestures and knowing looks, Draco and Fred decided to finally tell George what had happened for real.

"So let me get this straight," George said slowly. "Dumbledore was already dying, you-" he pointed at Draco"-were supposed to kill him, and if you didn't do it, then Snape was supposed to. It was all planned out, Snape is still on our side, and since we know, we're gonna see if we can help Snape out with the whole spying thing."

"Don't forget about the horcruxes," Fred mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. The mission my idiot brother is going to go on with Hermione and Harry."

"And they can't know that we know. It's all a big secret. The less people who know about Snape's true loyalty, the better."

George sighed. "Okay! This should be fun!"

He just got exasperated stares from the other two.

Space…

Ginny lay still, keeping her breathing even.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but after dozing off and then waking up to the three boys talking about their master plan, she couldn't sleep.

And apparently she was going to have to keep her mouth shut about what she had just heard too.

It seems there are a lot of secrets floating around lately. And it would appear I know the most. Snape is good, he know about Harry, Ron and Hermione's mission, Fred, George, and Draco know about it all, and now I know all that they know, and they don't know I know.

Ginny was going to get a headache.

**So! Next chapter starts with the Deathly Hallows! I think I am just going to summarize the events of the summer, cause I can't think of anything to really write about then…**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi everyone! Please forgive me for not getting this out last Monday. My brother's English class was cancelled, (why can't my teacher ever do that?) and we were charged with shopping before we got home. So in only got half of it done. The second half was written on my iPhone, so please forgive me for spelling and grammar. Most of the time on my iPhone it "fixes" my grammar, and sometimes it "fixes" it wrong. (I did find it really amusing the other day though when I texted someone the name "Star Wars," and it automatically capitalized it for me. Didn't do that with any other movie names...)**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews. If I didn't respond, many apologies. One word: College.**

**Disclaimer: You see all of this? "Everything the light touches" *record skips* "it all belongs to someone else." (Lion King 1 1/2 quote...it's probably way off, cause it's been about ten years since I watched it...)**

**My Enemy, My Brother**  
><strong>Ch. Twenty-Four: Life With the Weasley's<strong>

It had been a mostly uneventful summer. After Dumbldore's death, they had had the funeral and closed down Hogwarts a few weeks early. A somber atmosphere had attached itself to everyone, regardless of who you were. Even the muggles realized that something was going on.

Draco hadn't been sure what to expect when school finished. He hadn't thought of it until now, but he had no where to go.

When he had voiced his concerns in front of Potter, (the two had a very tense relationship since the incident in the bathroom, regardless of apologies) he had suggested that Draco could go stay with either Lupin and Tonks, seeing as Draco and Tonks were cousins. He also mentioned his aunt, Andromeda, whom Draco had heard little of since his mother and aunt Bellatrix never spoke of her.

Draco was uncomfortable with both options, because he didn't know them, and there was so much resentment between their sides of the family.

But it was immediately settled when Fred and George heard about his problem.

"Oi!" Fred had said. "He can come with us! We could use an extra hand at the shop, and I would love to hear what sort of pranks Slytherin's play on each other. You never hear much about that..."

After George had heartily agreed, there had been no argument.

So Draco had spent the majority helping in the twin's joke shop. But they weren't just working on products to sell. Draco was still in the process of perfecting it, but the twins had shown him a hat that when worn, it made it's wearer's head invisible.

Rather clever, but Draco wondered if he could make the hat cause a whole person to disappear.

Take that Potter, he thought, remembering the invisibility cloak and a certain snowball incident in third year. So far, he had managed to make all but an arm and a foot disappear. Why that was, he had no idea. But he enjoyed the challenge of figuring it out.

The trio managed to visit the burrow at least twice a week if not more. Draco enjoyed these visits, for two reasons. One, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made him feel like part of the family. He had never had any siblings, but when he walked thought that door, he had several. Fred and George had jokingly called him the bleached ginger.

The second reason was Ginny. Draco hadn't said much to her about where they stood with their relationship, but whenever they were in the same room together, he always found himself beside her, and finding as many excuses as he could, even volunteering for dish duty, to stay by her. They chatted a lot about whatever they could think of, and other times they just enjoyed the quiet of each other's company.

Draco was also very aware that everyone but the Weasley parents knew about something going on between them. Draco was constantly getting glares from Ron, and Fred and George were always giving him the thumbs up whenever Draco carried a stack of dishes into the kitchen with Ginny following.

And the day after the attack on the school, Draco had briefly visited with Bill, and he had given Draco a piercing glare, and said, "Be careful." All Draco had to do was look behind him to where Bill inclined his head to see Ginny standing across the room.

It made Draco really wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would think if they weren't so oblivious to it.

Space...

Ginny heaved a great sigh as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her mother, who had been leaning over the sink, looked up with a disapproving stare.

"Now don't be like that young lady," she said.

"I still do t know why I couldn't go with."

"Not this again. You are too young! Now, i didn't want to argue with you about this again. Why don't you help me get some food ready for when they get here?"

Ginny heaved a very unladylike sigh, and stomped her way over to the counter where there were ingredients to make some brownies. Not for the first time she wished she was of age, so she could just wave her wand and poof! The brownies would make themselves.

As she stirred the mixture together, she constantly looked out the window.

_Please be alright Draco. _She thought. _Don't go and get yourself killed. _

She jumped when she felt a presence at her elbow. Turning, she noticed Fleur standing to her right. The blond was also looking out the window, her face reflecting the same worried glance Ginny was sure was on her own face.

"They'll be alright Ginny, don't you worry." Ginny smiled at the older girl, realizing that she wasn't the only one worried about a boy.

"They'd better be alright. I mean, I would personally beat Bill myself if he stood you up for your wedding."

Fleur smiled back, but they both continued watching and waiting.

Space...

Fred had laughed at the look on Draco's face when he'd been told what their mission plan was.

"You mean I have to be _HIM?_"

"Just for a while mate. And just think! George and I get to go from twins to septuplets!"

Draco had rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's your own fault mate for taking Fleur's place."

When they had arrived at Harry's aunt and uncles house, Fred and George couldn't help but regale the story about their heroic rescue of Harry in second year with the flying car. "Was that the same car that they flew into the whomping willow?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face.

Fred had grimaced. "Uh, yeah. I'm afraid we may have been a bad influence," to which Draco had snorted and George had whacked him over the head.

"Hello Harry!" the boys heard Hagrid say upon opening the front door to the house. Fred didn't hear what was next, but Mad Eye's voice was clearly heard as the grumpy auror said, "Yes, he looks absolutely gorgeous now let's get inside before somebody murders him."

If Mad Eye wasn't so scary, Fred would have laughed.

"You ready?" Fred asked Draco, who was hanging back a bit.

Draco rolled his eyes a bit. "As I'll ever be." And then the blond made a gagging motion that prompted a sharp laugh from Fred. The noise drew a look from Harry, who nodded to Draco.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, wouldn't you love to know," Draco taunted.

Harry simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry much," Fred said,

"You'll find out soon," George said,

"And then you'll see," Fred said,

"If you laugh too!" George said.

"Hey," Fred wondered out loud. "Did we just rhyme?"

"No, you didn't." Draco said, heaving a sigh, and giving Harry a dirty look when the other smiled in amusement.

"Are you sure mate, cause I thought we did."

It looked as though Draco was about to argue some more, but everyone's attention was brought to Mad Eye.

"Now, this is what we're gonna do."

**Yes, I'm sorry I stopped there, but I wanted to post this, and I was going to watch the scene in the movie again to get details right, which I don't have time for today. But please stay tuned! The Battle of Seven Potters is coming!**

**Please leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so sorry for being so late with this update! Two words: College, and Finals. I have been writing this a little bit at a time, trying to get a moment to post it. I hope the chapter is okay. I don't know when I'm gonna get the next one to you, because I actually have a busy break planned, plus I promised a 9 or 10 chapter Merlin fic over the holidays. _And _I am loosing a bit of inspiration on this story. So, I wouldn't call it a hiatus-that sounds way too bad-but depending on what happens, I might not get another update on this story to you until January. But for those of you who have been patient with me, thank you so much!**

**Hope you all have a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Thanks to R. Peter, Sams, guest, BlueLil, and RolledupinOne for reviewing. I've got 60 reviews now;-) Keep em coming!**

**Sams: I hope I got Draco a little more into character. I figured since he helped the Weasley's all summer long at their store, he's been putting up with all their goofiness and has had a bit of it rub off on him. But I tried to get a bit of the old Draco peeking through here just a little...**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it by now that I don't own it, I'd be seriously worried about you.**

**My Enemy, My Brother**  
><strong>Ch. Twenty-Five: The Battle of Seven Potters <strong>

"We'll have time for the cozy cut up later. We have to get the h** out of here." Fred jumped slightly as Mad Eye pushed his way into the middle of the room.

"Potter, you're underage, which means you still have the trace on you." Fred saw Draco smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Sucks to be you," Draco said, relishing in his own freedom without the trace, seeing as he had turned seventeen a week earlier.

Mad Eye went on for a moment about what the trace was, and then he pulled out a small flask.

"They won't know which Harry Potter is the real one," Mad Eye finished off.

"The real one?" Harry asked, looking uncertain.

Mad Eye smirked, and said, "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew."

*Fwump*

Realisation dawned on Harry as Mad Eye popped the lid off the flask.

"No, absolutely not!"

"Told you he'd take it well," Hermione said.

"No, taking that, becoming me! I can't let you all risk your lives for me!"

"Like we haven't done that before mate," Ron piped up.

Fred exchanged a look with George. "Well, none of us really fancy it mate," Fred said.

"Yeah," George said. "Imagine if something went wrong and we ended up a scrawny specky git _forever_!"

Draco snickered, and Harry glared.

"Everyone here is of age, Potter. They've all agreed to the risk."

Someone cleared their throat. "Uh, technically, I've been coerced." All eyes were drawn to the small balding man over by the window. "Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. Always been a huge fan."

Fred rolled his eyes. True, the man had helped them get their shop started, but the younger twin had never really liked the shifty man. It seemed that Mad Eye didn't either. "Nip it Mundungus."

Space...

Draco was constantly looking around the bare room. Before they had arrived, Fred and George had talked briefly about how Potter's aunt, uncle, and cousin had gone into hiding, and they had essentially moved out. So he was a little disappointed when he didn't get to see the type of things that had been in Potter's house. When he had gotten the courage to ask Granger earlier, she had just arched and eyebrow at him and said, "I never saw the place, but from what I've heard, you couldn't tell that Harry lived there. His aunt and uncle were pretty horrid to him, and usually kept all his stuff out of sight."

Draco wasn't quite sure he believed that. This was _Harry Potter, _the Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived. Was it really possible that he was locked up like a prisoner in his own home?

Draco didn't entertain the thought for long, but he did recall the hideous outfit that Potter had been wearing the first day he had seen him in the shop getting fitted for robes. Could there actually be some truth to the story?

Draco was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard Mad Eye making a comment about how the potion tasted like "Goblin piss." Draco did a double take.

"Had a fair amount of experience with that, have you Mad Eye?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Fred's question, and wondered the same thing. Then he continued before he took the flask and drank, "Just trying to diffuse the tension."

Within a few minutes, Fred, George, Draco, Weasel, Granger, and Mundungus were all identical to Harry Potter. Draco rolled his eyes again when Fred and George said in unison, "Wow, we're identical!"

Draco was a bit uncomfortible with getting changed in a room full of people whom he had considered his enemies just a short time ago, but one look at Mad Eye when he snapped at them all to hurry, and Draco complied abeit quickly. He didn't talk as he pulled on the muggle jeans and the gray blue sweat shirt, and then he put the ugly round glasses. He heartily agreed with Granger when she said, "Blimey Harry, your eyesight is awful."

It was all a flurry of motion as they were all assigned partners and filed out the door. Draco was paired with Bill Weasley, and they settled on one of the thestrals that stood outside the door. Draco tried not to think about the fact that he could actually _see_ the skeletal creature. He quickly brushed away the many bad memories from his Death Eater initiation...

After Mad Eye gave a quick speech about people maybe not making it- _Bloody_ _inspiring, _Draco thought-Draco had barely a moment to look over at the Potter that he thought was Fred, who sat on a broom with Mr. Weasley, nodded in a quick farewell, and they were off.

*Anyone Pov*

"They've taken off," a masked Death Eater said to the other.

The two Death Eaters sat beside each other on their brooms, shrouded in the darkness. The other turned slightly to his opponent and said,"If Malfoy's brat is with them, leave him to me. And if either of the Weasley twins are there, the same for them."

The first cloaked Death Eater nodded. "Fine." He wasn't going to argue with the other man and his bone to pick with the two boys who had kept him from saitisfying his vengence for his brother.

Behind his mask, Pravus smirked in anticipation.

When the first of the Order flew into range, there was confusion on both sides. None of the Death Eaters had counted on more than one Potter, and the Order wasn't expecting any Death Eaters that soon.

Mad Eye was not happy. After he commanded Mundungus to watch behind them, he brought his broom into a steep dive. _Someone _was going to be in big trouble for feeding the other side information.

George had been somewhat prepared for the onslaught. He, Fred, and Draco had all known ahead of time that Snape had let the Death Eaters know about their early leave, but due to the fact that Snape was in deep cover, they weren't able to let anyone else know. That was why Snape had mentioned the polyjuice potion, and Fred and George had suggested it as their own idea that Mad Eye readily agreed to. Draco had convinced Fleur to let him go in her place so that he could be one more person who would be a little more prepared for what was going to happen. George had been somewhat surprised that the Slytherin would readily volunteer for a dangersous mission, but hey. That was what he got for spending too much time with the most Gryffindor family there was. _I suppose we've corrupted him, _the older twin thought with an amused smirk on his face.

So George was ready when the first Death Eaters showed up. He wondered if Lupin might question him later for his quick response as he took out three of them in quick succession.

Draco was the only one who saw both things happen. As he and Bill were flying up, trying to get some cloud cover, Draco's Dark Mark burned. He gasped, prompting Bill to ask what was wrong. But Draco didn't need to say anything.

A good fifty feet below them, _He _suddenly appeared. Draco watched as if in slow motion as the Potter who was with Mad Eye-_Mundungus- _disapperated, and then there was a quick flash of green-

And Mad Eye was gone. Fallen into the darkness below. Draco stared in horror as the Auror disappeared.

And then, a shout. Bill and Draco both looked up, ahead of him. There was a Death Eater in front of them, but not paying attention to them. His mask was off, and Draco started at recognizing Pravus. He looked _mad. _Draco searched for the object of his attention, and saw the Potter who was with Lupin.

_George!_

Draco pulled his wand up a little too slow. His own hex hit Pravus, but not before he had already said whatever curse it was. Pravus's aim was slightly off, but the curse still connected. Bill was shooting his own spells now, realizing that this was his brother who had just been hurt, but other than a few bruises and a snarl in their direction, Pravus was unaffected.

Draco wanted to help when he saw Lupin desperately grab onto George who had slumped a little sideways. Draco was afraid that George would fall, _just like Mad Eye, _but his attention was drawn elsewhere as more Death Eaters showed up.

_Please don't be dead!_

**Just a quick overview of what we have left.**

**Ch. 26: the aftermath, mostly in Ginny and Fred's POV**

**Ch. 27: the wedding, mostly in Fred and Draco's POV**

**Ch. 28: the aftermath of the wedding, and some filler time with some overview of the months not much happened...**

**Ch. 29: Snape has a job for Fred and Draco**

**Ch. 30: Fred and Draco land in trouble with a certain trio**

**Ch. 31: Shell Cottage, and the call to fight. **

**Ch. 32: preparation for the battle. **

**Ch. 33: the battle **

**Ch. 34: a chapter that I can't really tell you about for fear of huge spoilers for the story**

**Epilogue**

**Some of these might not go quite in that order, but that is the rought estimate. Thanks for reading and please stick around long enough to review!**


End file.
